


Her Wonderful Disaster

by TheWeasleyWay (sugarplum75)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplum75/pseuds/TheWeasleyWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected and completely out of character one night stand leads to a whole new world that neither of them had ever considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've posted previously on other sites a few years ago, but abandoned as I moved into other fandoms.  
> I've received several requests to update since abandoning, but as I read back on the work I wasn't really happy with how it had been written.  
> So, I am re-posting it here, and tweaking it as I go. It still isn't perfect, but hopefully by editing it as I post, I will find it easier to pick up from where I left off.  
> 

‘SHIT SHIT SHIT’  
That was the only thing running through twenty-two year old Hermione Granger’s mind at the moment. She looked down at the stick in front of her. Two lines. Pregnant. 'Fuck'. She paced her bathroom continually running her hand through her tangled locks, fingers catching slightly as the sweat began to build up on the bottom of her neck. What was she supposed to say to Seamus, they’d been dating for over a year now, beginning to settle down into her first proper adult relationship, which would soon be completely destroyed, all because of a lack of judgement and newfound love of liquor - a stupid drunken one night stand.

 

* * *

 

 

All the Weasley’s were present at The Burrow to celebrate the engagement of Harry and Ginny, even Charlie had come home from Romania for the occasion. Hermione sat silently in the corner, watching her family interact with the blissful couple, sipping the muggle champagne Arthur had procured and wondering if she’d ever find herself in their situation; happy as Larry and not a care in the world.  
“What are you doing all the way over here on your lonesome Miss Granger?” one of the twins asked.  
“Being anti-social, apparently it’s what i’m good at” she snapped back bitterly, throwing down the last of her drink in one overly-large swig.  
“What do you mean? What’s the matter?” he asked, head tilting slightly as he placed his traditional firewhisky in the grass.  
“Seamus.” was all she muttered, but it was obviously enough as she found herself the victim of a legendary Weasley Twin bear hug.  
“C’mon now love,” he wheedled “tell me what happened then.”  
“Well, you see, umm …” she trailed off questioningly, looking for the missing ear, but failing in her increasingly inebriated state.  
“It’s George.”  
“Well, George” she smirked “I had a fight with Seamus last night. He called me some horrible things” a large sigh broke from her pursed lips, as her chin began to wobble slightly. “Everyone has someone special” she began to sob, “You and Leesha, Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penny, Fred and Ange, Charlie and Alyssa, your parents! Hell, even Ron is happy with Luna! Why can’t I have that George?”  
“Well, for starters, me and Leesh broke up today … it’s okay, it’s okay, you didn’t know” he placated her as a sympathetic look came across her face “but you and Seamus are just going through a rough patch, come tomorrow all will be good again and soon you’ll be back on couples island, floating on cloud nine and all that.”  
“But that’s the thing George” she moaned “things have never been great with Seamus, I mean, he’s nice and all but there’s no fireworks you know, I want the bright shiny sparks in my head every time we kiss” a serene smile broke over her face as she looked up to the sky, as if expecting a light show to break out just from her declaration. “Oh god, I just sound so horrible right now” she came crashing back to the weedy garden, eyes dropping down to her dirt covered boots.  
“Now, now Hermione, don’t you be worrying your pretty little head about it, sometimes you just need a little explosion, eh?” he nudged her playfully before taking her small delicate hand between his two rough beater’s hands. “If things aren’t that great between you, and you aren’t happy, why are you still with him?”  
Sighing she responded “I ask myself that every day George” but she quickly shook her head “this is getting way too depressing for a party! I need more champagne. You want one?”  
“I haven’t tried any yet, I suppose it’s now or never innit?” he joked.  
“You’ll love it, I’m sure, plus it’s stronger than firewhisky, perfect for that broken heart of yours, don’t think I've forgotten” she poked at his shirt, “try not to miss me too much!” she laughed as she skipped away.

George watched as she moved across the yard towards the huge barrel of drinks set up under a string of glowing lanterns. As she stopped to talk to Ron and his fiancee Luna, the smile on her face never quite met her eyes, her face guarded as she listened to Luna gush over the latest addition to her jewellery, waving the sparkling ring around for the entire yard to see. As she was coming back, the dim glow highlighted to him just how pretty she really was, he’d never really looked at her before, she’s always been just one of Ron’s friends, and he of course had only had eyes for Alicia. But now, as her soft blue dress gathered around her knees, hugging her figure perfectly, he couldn’t look away, realising just how beautiful of a woman she had become.  
“George! George!” he looked up to see her waving a hand in his face, holding two flutes of champagne loosely in the other.  
“For you” she smiled, handing him the glass.  
“Why thank you, now, what to drink to?”  
“Happiness” she responded simply.  
“I like it, to happiness,” he raised his glass with a nod.  
“To happiness,” she echoed as she clinked their glasses together before downing the entire thing without a breath.  
“Another?”  
“Yeah, this is good stuff” she responded, holding out her glass with a grin.

The night continued on much the same. Round after round, each toast becoming even more ridiculous than the last.  
“To Snape’s hair, shall it never be washed!”  
“To the garden gnomes, for giving Mum something to nag us about!”  
“To Dumbledore, for always having that twinkle in his eye!”  
“To you, ‘Mione, for looking so bloody sexy right now” and with that he kissed her, meeting her in the middle as she’d obviously had the same idea. The champagne clouded their judgement, soon one kiss had turned into a heated snogging session, and hands began to wander into uncharted waters. Neither had noticed the party was over, and that everyone had gone home or to bed, leaving them alone in the yard without a witness.  
As they stumbled upstairs, all common sense and reasoning flew from their minds, the door slamming closed echoing throughout the house, as clothes fell to the floor of the once shared bedroom.

“Shit,” George moaned, “my head.”  
He shifted feeling a weight on his chest, on further inspection he found hair, lots of hair, and as he looked closer he felt as though his eyes would fall out of his head when he realised just what exactly he was playing pillow to …  
“Hermione?!”  
“5 more minutes Mum” she mumbled, burying her nose into the warmth of George’s flushed chest.  
“No Hermione! You have to get up now! Mum’s gonna find us in here like this”  
Hermione noticed the deep rumbling coming from her pillow was not a tone she was familiar with, and raised her head to see what was going on. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
“George?!” she squeaked, noticing her lack of clothing and the sheet that had just slipped further down her backside. “How could I let this happen?” she groaned, as she jumped from the bed, pulling the sheet with her as she began to gather her clothes. George squeaked in embarrassment, Hermione's movements leaving him completely exposed, and he ripped the pillow from under his head, sitting it conveniently below his waist. He needn't have worried about covering up as Hermione moved across the room quickly, stepping into last night's dress behind the covers.  
“No one hears about this, right?”  
“Nobody will hear it from me” he promised.  
“Thanks George, I have to get home, umm, I guess I’ll see you around then?”  
“Yeah of course” he answered, rubbing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the window.  
She muttered her goodbyes quickly, before spinning on the spot, travelling back to her own home.

 

* * *

 

Now here she was, sitting alone on the bathroom floor surrounded by multiple muggle pregnancy tests she’d picked up just an hour ago, wondering how she would explain this to her family, or to her boyfriend.  
Ginny. She needed Ginny.  
She pulled herself up on the basin, before racing to the fireplace in the lounge of her flat, quickly gathering the powder in a pot nearby, throwing it on the flame before sticking her head in and calling Ginny’s name. The dizzy sensation was over almost before it began, replaced by a slight tingle as the Potter/Weasley lounge room came into view.  
“Her Hermione! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today” she smiled, walking to sit in front of the grate.  
“Gin, I really need to talk to you about something. Do you think you could come over maybe?” her voice trembled slightly with the nerves, she hoped Ginny wouldn’t pick up on them over the wireless playing behind her head.  
“Of course”, she responded, lifting the apron over her headed as she headed toward the cupboard to grab her shoes, “I’ll apparate over there right now, is something wrong?” she looked down curiously. “I’m pregnant.”


	2. two

Bright green flames erupted in the fireplace, and Ginny Weasley - soon to be Potter - stepped out onto the patterned rug, cleaning the signs of travel from her robes with a quick flick of her wand and a simple _Tergeo ___.  
The redhead seemed to glide across the room once she zeroed in on Hermione cowering behind the lounge.  
“Oh god, Hermione! Why didn't you call me sooner? This is so exciting! A baby, oh I just can’t believe it, I’m going to be an aunt” she babbled quickly, barely leaving a moment to breathe between words. When there was no response she glanced around the room, hair whipping behind her head. “Where are you?” she called to her best friend.  
“Bathroom” a faint voice replied from down the hall.

The moment Ginny entered the bathroom she was taken aback by the destruction before her. The mirror was shattered, a billion tiny pieces scattered all over the floor, the shower curtain once a peaceful blue, was singed and in tatters floating in the water that covered the floor. But the sight that shocked her most of all was a broken and sobbing Hermione, lying in the middle of it all.  
“Oh ‘Mione, babe whats wrong?” she asked, sinking to her knees beside the shivering girl, reaching to wrap an arm around her and pull her close.  
“Everything” was the softly mumbled reply, Hermione sniffled as a fresh wave of tears broke from her eyes and cascaded quickly down her face.  
Ginny lifted her other arm to pull her friend into a tight hug, shushing her and wiping away her tears as they slowly rocked back and forth in unison. “Shh, it’s okay, everything’s gonna be alright” she assured her, glancing around the room for answers, still not sure what exactly the problem was. 

What she thought were comforting words only seemed to increase the tears, and she found herself at a loss, as she slowly rubbed her back in an effort to calm her, millions of possibilities ran through the youngest Weasley’s mind. The only thought she continued to come back to was that Hermione was pregnant, and in Ginny’s mind, that meant she must be happy. ‘I’d be over the moon if this was me, and so would Harry’ she thought to herself, and at that moment, it was like that muggle saying, something about a light exploding in your brain, she realised what the problem had to be. Perhaps Seamus didn’t want a baby just yet, maybe Hermione didn’t either, the timing did seem to be completely out of the blue, and she couldn’t help but notice the male’s absence. 

It felt like hours had passed and there was still no way of calming Hermione, and Ginny was no closer to finding out what was going on.  
“Hermione” she asked tentatively, in what she hoped was a soft and calming voice. The only reply was a soft mumble, as the hysterical girl looked up, revealing her wild, bloodshot eyes, still full of tears and slightly swollen.  
“Do you not want a baby?” was the only question that came to her mind as she found herself lost for words at the sight of her distraught friend.  
“No, that’s not it” Hermione mumbled in reply, sniffling as she tried to control her tears.  
“Then what is it? I’m sure Seamus would love to be a Dad, you don't need to worry about that love.”  
The moment the boy’s name was mentioned, Hermione broke down, and a fresh wave of warm tears flowed down her cheeks and into her lap. Her body shook violently as she sobbed, harder than she had all morning.  
“Shh, come on Hermione, you know he wont have a problem with it, Seamus has always loved kids, and you know he’d just adore having one of his own” Ginny spoke softly, thinking she was offering support and comfort to her best friend, after figuring out the root of the problem, not realising she was digging the metaphorical sword deeper into the cut.  
“That’s exactly my problem” Ginny was baffled at this response, shaking her head as she tried to understand what was being said.  
“What do you mean Hermione? I can’t help you if you don't come out and just tell me what’s wrong” she implored.  
“It’s not his” she moaned, the tears escaped even quicker than before as she curled in on herself, dropping her head into her arms as she rocked quickly forwards and backwards, almost hitting her head on the underside of the sink with every move.  
A sharp intake of breath came from Ginny before she could stop herself, raising her hand to her mouth just a moment too late. She’d never considered that the baby could belong to someone else, Seamus and Hermione had been together for almost 16 months, and there’d been no hint of unhappiness in their relationship as much as she had seen, sure they would argue every now and then, but what couple didn’t.  
Only one question ran through Ginny’s mind as she slowly processed the disastrous situation she had landed in the middle of, she pulled her friend close once again and asked her softly, “If the baby isn’t Seamus’, whose is it?”


	3. three

Hermione was still laying on the bathroom floor, curled up like a small child with her head resting in Ginny’s lap, as she slowly ran her hands through the not-so-bushy hair, and whispered comforting words in her ear. Her one question remained unanswered as she looked down on the distraught girl, she still didn’t know who the father of Hermione’s child was. She knew that Hermione didn’t want to tell her, it was obvious as she burrowed her head away and closed her eyes, refusing to acknowledge any of the words from Ginny’s mouth, but she couldn’t go on not knowing who was responsible for this.  
“Hermione, are you feeling any better sweetie?” she whispered, shifting slightly in an attempt to get Hermione to sit up.  
All she head in return was a soft sniffle, as a small hand emerged from the woollen Weasley Christmas jumper she was wearing to wipe her face, causing the puffiness below her eyes to worsen.  
Ginny huffed as she looked to the ceiling, as much as she loved Hermione, she wasn’t giving an inch, and Ginny’s patience was running out.  
“Hermione. You need to talk to me and tell me what’s going on. We need to figure this out.” Her tone came out somewhat harsh, and she forced her self to take deep breaths.  
“I know, it’s just, I can’t believe this is happening” the older girl groaned as the tears started again, leaking slowly this time, a single drop running down to the end of her nose.  
“Hermione you have to tell me what’s wrong.” As Ginny gently pulled the hair from her face into a ponytail she began to mumble.  
“‘Mione, tell me everything, clearly. If I know what happened I can help you with this darling, we can fix it, just tell me what’s happened.”  
“No one can help me now, I’ve ruined everything. I don’t know what good talking about it will do.”  
“Getting it out will make you feel so much better trust me, a problem shared is a problem halved they do say.” The muggle reference caused a small smile to break out on Hermione's face, it only lasted a moment, but it was obviously what she needed to spur her on. Her face dropped back to its earlier frown before she began to answer. 

“Well, um, remember the engagement party for you and Harry at The Burrow last month?” she asked quietly, so low that Ginny had to strain her ears to hear.  
“Of course I do love, it was my engagement party, why do you ask?”  
“Well,” she hesitated, the noise from a sharp intake of breath filling the room, “Seamus and I had a really big fight the night before, and that’s why he didn't come with me. He said that I never wanted to go out and do anything fun with him, and that I just want to stay at home all the time, along with some other comments. He said some really mean and hurtful things to me that night Gin, I was so upset. Then well I came to your party, and everyone was there so in love, and happy with their partners, and it just made me even more upset about everything that had happened with Seamus. Then I ended up talking to George about it …”  
“My brother George?” Ginny scoffed, “I don’t think I’ve ever known you two to have a steady conversation, let alone a serious relationship chat.”  
At this point Ginny gasped as Hermione’s face began to flush and her eyes darted around the room. Slowly memories from that night came back to the forefront of her mind as Hermione continued with the story. Hermione and George drinking together alone in the yard, the large pile of champagne bottles that had littered the grass behind them; George stumbling back into his bed very late that night, and the women’s underwear she had seen on his floor later that day when her Mum had sent him upstairs to wake him for lunch.  
“Wait, wait, wait, how on earth did you and George, my brother, who has a girlfriend mind you, end up IN BED together?” her voice rose with every word.  
“I guess we’d just had way too much to drink, I mean, I was upset after what happened with Seamus, and George wasn’t feeling too great about what had happened with him and Alicia …”  
“Wait, what happened with George and Alicia?” Ginny shook her head as she struggled to keep up with the recount of events.  
“Gin, she’d just broken up with him that morning. How long has it been since you've spoken to your brother? Or your mother? Surely someone would’ve mentioned it…” she trailed off.  
“Far too long obviously,” she retorted snappily, “anyway, continue, please.”  
“There’s nothing more for me to tell, Gin. I’m sure it’s obvious how the story ends. I have no idea what i was thinking, all I know now is that it’s done, and there’s nothing I can do about what's happened, I’ve just ruined everything.” The tears began to flow once more, as she began to hiccup.  
“Oh Hermione, I’m sorry love, don’t cry again, come on. I have to ask though, have you spoken to George about this yet?”  
“No, and I’m not going to! And neither can you! Ginny promise me you won’t say anything to him about this, please!”  
“I can’t promise you that Hermione, it’s his child too you know. He deserves to know, even though he’s not your boyfriend, he still has a right to be a part of all of this.”  
Hermione lifted her head, ready to continue the argument when her mouth dropped open, putting every single one of her teeth on display. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wand drawn and wearing a completely shocked look on his face was the father of her unborn child.


	4. four

Ginny noticed Hermione’s scared expression and turned immediately, wand drawn and throwing her body in front of Hermione’s, a hand ensuring the baby was sheltered from harm.  
Through all the talking and crying, they must have both missed the telltale crack signalling the arrival of someone who has apparated. 

“Oh god,” all the air escaped from her body as she lowered her wand “please tell me you didn’t hear all that Fred.” Hermione gasped in relief at this point, but was back on the defensive as soon as the man replied.  
“I heard enough to know that my twin is going to be a father. Merlin’s beard Gin! What is going on here?” he roared, stepping into the room, making it feel ten times smaller to Hermione as he came closer to her with every step.  
“Please Fred! You can’t tell him” she panicked, “I’m begging you.” Her eyes were wide as she tried to break free from Ginny’s hold, leaning around to stare into his piercing blue eyes.  
“How the hell did this even happen?” he asked rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation, his tone filled with complete disbelief.  
“We just had too much to drink I guess, and it all progressed from there” she replied stressed. Fred couldn’t tell her secret, she didn’t want George to hear about this at all, let alone from someone else. “Fred, please” she begged desperately. 

As Fred opened his mouth to reply, Hermione leapt to her knees, crawling as fast as she could toward the toilet in the corner, without warning she leaned over the bowl, and released what had to be the entire contents of her stomach and then some. She groaned, wiping her mouth as she leaned back to rest her head on the cold tiles. It was at this moment that Fred realised how much this was going to change her life, there was a new life growing inside of her, right in front of him, and he didn’t want to interfere and make things worse for her. There was only one way to settle this fairly in his mind, even though he wished that he’d just never become involved, this would be the last time he’d ever stop by anywhere unannounced.  
“Hermione. I won’t tell George” he muttered.  
“Oh Fred, thank you so much” she responded, her voice somewhat scratchy from her retching only moments ago, but the look of relief was clear across her face.  
“BUT” he continued “you need to tell him yourself, and soon. I mean very soon Hermione, as soon as you get everything confirmed. If he doesn’t know by the end of this week, I’ll have to tell him myself okay.” The panic returned to her face, it was already Tuesday, she was running out of days already to tell him what had happened.  
“Fred” she began to complain, trying to lift herself off the floor.  
“No Hermione. I’m trying to do what’s right for all of you here. You’re going to need the support you know, and George deserves to know about this, and what about the baby? You need to consider everyone's feelings here Hermione, not just what's convenient for you. Those are my conditions, you can take it or leave it. Either you agree to tell him by the end of the week, or I will leave and tell him right now.” Hermione was shocked at his harsh words, usually both of the Weasley twins were full of life, incredibly friendly and loyal to a fault. Obviously when it came down to it, Fred would take his twin's side first and foremost, and Hermione knew this would be the best offer she would get from him.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll tell him Fred, I promise.” she agreed hurriedly, looking him in the eye as she tried to slow her breathing.  
“Good to hear Hermione. I hope you’re feeling better soon, let me know if you need anything okay.” he smiled gently, a hint of his usual persona returning as he backed out of the room, tilting his head and beckoning Ginny to follow. She’d been surprisingly quiet through the entire interaction, and he wanted to know what she knew without Hermione listening in on the conversation.  
“Thank you Fred” Hermione called as Ginny led him from the room and toward the fireplace.

As soon as the siblings were out of earshot, Fred attacked Ginny with a barrage of questions.  
“How long have you known about this? How long has she known? Who else knows? Gin? We can’t let this get out of hand, I have to tell George, are you sure she’ll tell him, Ginny?” his whispers were loud and harsh as he paced in front of her, the stress written all over his face.  
“Fred, please, you need to calm down. She floo called me earlier, I think she’s only just found out today, she used this weird muggle stick that told her she was pregnant, I don’t really know how it all works, but she was well freaked out when I got here, hasn’t even moved out of the bathroom.” she sighed quietly before continuing. “She will tell George, I’ll make sure of it Fred, I just need you to calm down, and go home, and not say anything at all to George. No matter what happens we have to let her do this her way, for her safety and the baby’s, it’s just not our place Fred, it’s Hermione’s child, not yours or mine.”  
“But George…” he interrupted.  
“Will find out by the end of the week, as promised, and he will hear it from Hermione, am I clear?”  
“Yes Gin, crystal” he replied, she may be younger but Fred knew of her proficiency with a wand when it came to protecting the ones she loved, and Hermione was as good as her sister.  
“Alright,” she pulled him into a tight hug, “have a good night Fred, we’ll talk soon.”  
“You too Gin.”  
With that he walked over to the fireplace, taking a handful of the floo powder in the pot on the mantel.  
“93 Diagon Alley” he announced clearly, before becoming engulfed in flames and whizzing away. 

Ginny made her way back to the bathroom to find Hermione sitting on top of the toilet seat, a cold washer placed on her forehead.  
“Are you sure he won’t tell him Gin?” she asked worriedly.  
“I’m positive ‘Mione. Now I think you need some sleep, don’t you? It's been a long and stressful day so let’s get you to bed.” She moved forward, offering her arms in support as the girl stood gingerly, and they moved down the hall slowly toward the bedroom.  
“Thank you for everything today Ginny, I don’t know what I would have done without you here.”  
“Don’t even mention it” she replied with a soft smile, “just promise me you’ll look after yourself, and the little one.” A small smile broke across Hermione's face at the mention of the baby, but as her hand moved down to rest on her slightly raised stomach it fell back to a frown.  
Ginny smiled softly, turning to drop a kiss on her forehead before she tucked her best friendly safely into bed before walking out and shutting the door behind her.  
The new problem that faced her now was how she was going to keep this from Harry. Hermione hadn't mentioned that she wasn't to say anything, but she knew how rumours and gossip worked in the Weasley family, and if one person found out, it'd be a matter of hours before the news reached George. Her and Harry told each other everything, and it would be so hard for her to keep a secret, but she had to do it, for Hermione, and by the end of the week, it shouldn't be a secret anymore.  
She followed in her brother’s footsteps, picking up a handful of floo powder, before throwing it down into the fire, her voice echoing in the empty room, “12 Grimmauld Place”.


	5. five

The next morning Hermione woke early after a short and restless night of sleep. A sleepy crust had built up beneath her eyes, which were still swollen from hours of crying the day before. She sat up slowly, but she was not in luck, as a wave of nausea overtook her body, and she had no option but to jump from the bed and run toward the bathroom. As she leaned over the toilet bowl for the second consecutive morning, she was glad she lived in the flat alone, with no roommates to bother with her new morning routine.  
When her body finally stopped heaving she moved to the basin, washing her face and hands before looking up at herself in the mirror. Her face was still flushed, and her eyes were red-rimmed; in her reflection, she looked no different to any other morning, but she knew inside her body that everything was changing slowly but surely.  
The events from the day before began to flash in her mind, and she remembered the unexpected and honestly completely random visit from Fred, she loved the entire Weasley family, but that didn’t mean they were at the level where they would generally pop up in each other’s flats unannounced. She was worried about their new agreement, but couldn’t fight her curiosity toward his reason for visiting, so she moved to her study and gathered a small piece of parchment and her favourite quill, deciding a letter would be the least confrontational way to contact Fred, and would reduce the risk of running into George before the week was up. 

***

Fred awoke suddenly as an owl began to impatiently tap on his window furiously with its beak, an envelope attached to its left leg. “Sod off you ruddy bird” he whinged, as he stumbled out of the warm covers onto the cold wooden floor, heading over to the window before unravelling the letter from the tan owl’s leg. As he began to move away the bird nipped him on the hand, looking over toward the treats he had on his desk for his own owl. “This is definitely not my morning” he whined, wondering who would be contacting him so early in the morning, as he quickly fed the bird before sending it on it’s way.  
With bleary eyes he opened the meticulously sealed envelope which had been addressed solely to him; a rare occurrence considering he co-owned the store with his twin. 

_Attn: Fred Weasley_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I am sorry to disturb you._

_I do hope you will refrain from sharing what we discussed last night involving my current situation. Please know that I will hold up my end of the deal in return, as long as you do the same._

_I was curious, however, as to why you were at my apartment last night in the first place?  
I apologise for my less than hospitable manner, and hope you will forgive me._

_Hope to hear from you soon.  
Sincerely, Hermione Granger ___

Fred had read the letter thrice over to make sense of it, the official and proper tone was too much for him to handle when he'd only just woken up. He found himself shaking his head with every word, running a hand over his face as he tried to understand why his little brother’s best friend would be writing him cryptic letters so early in the morning. As he moved toward the kitchen to start the kettle for a morning cup of tea, he remembered the series of events that had taken place late yesterday evening in Hermione’s flat, pregnancy and all, so he changed direction and headed to the bathroom to wash his face before moving back to his bedroom to answer the letter. Flipping the parchment over he messily scribbled out a response. 

_Hey Hermione,_

_I made a promise, and although I’m not one that you would often take seriously, when I have given my word I do not go back on it. I don’t want to see my brother get hurt, but as agreed I will keep my mouth shut until the week is over._

_I came over to your flat last night to see if you had a book actually, Potions of the 15th Century, Second Edition? George and I are developing a new type of snackbox, and we think it will have the information we need, if you have it and wouldn’t mind, we’d like to borrow it while we are researching the prototype.  
I was wondering why George was so insistent that I be the one to come and see you about it, but I guess now I know why._

_Hope you’re feeling a bit better this morning,  
Fred_

He stuffed the letter into the envelope Hermione had used, quickly crossing out his name and replacing it with her own. He whistled for the owl he and George shared, tying the letter to his leg before sending him off to deliver it with the promise of a treat on his return.  
He moved back toward the kitchen, dying now for a cup of tea to get his morning back in order. He shook his head as he heard his twin snoring from the room next door to his, completely unaware of the shock he would be receiving by the end of the week. All he wanted to do was rush in and wake him up with the news straight away, but he knew he couldn’t. He put the kettle on finally, before changing into his work robes, then flicked through the Daily Prophet once he was looking relatively presentable as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling.  


Once he'd made his tea he headed downstairs to the shop he and George had built together, as he flicked on the lights he watched the store slowly come to life, and couldn’t help but think about how his life was going to change when the news of the impending baby reached George, and even more so when the whole clan starts to find out. He couldn't help but smile at the prospect of a mini George tearing their way through the shop, Fred teaching them every prank ever known to wizard kind, he'd be the fun Uncle and definitely the favourite, helping the little one to torment his twin and the sensible prefect, an unlikely couple of parents-to-be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions on the story! Thank you all so much!


	6. six

George skipped down the stairs to the shop after a surprisingly good nights sleep. He reached for his wand to turn the lights on but was confused to find the store was already completely geared up for a busy day of trade, when he turned into the staff quarters at the back of the store it all made sense, he found Fred snoozing on one of the comfier lounges, head falling over the edge of the armrest, and his feet doing the same at the opposite end. A large laugh erupted from his chest, when he saw their owl resting on his chest, pecking gently at his face, but he simply wouldn't budge. George headed over and relieved the owl of what looked to be an incredibly heavy package, and a letter addressed to Fred. He threw a handful of treats his way before the owl took off gracefully through the window, letting out a simple ‘hoot’ as it departed. 

The neat script on the front of the letter looked strangely familiar, but George couldn’t place where he knew it from. He headed back over to his brothers peaceful body, before taking a running leap to land right on his stomach, which in hindsight was a terrible idea, as he bounced straight back off and on to the shag rug underneath. It had the desired effect however, as Fred stretched his limbs, before laughing down at his twin on the floor.  
“Should I even ask what you’re doing on the floor of our store?”  
“Ah, dear brother, a package came for you!” he answered gleefully, standing up and shaking off his fall, doing his best to ignore the embarrassment that had occurred in the last twenty seconds.  
George threw the package and the letter on to his twin’s chest, an “oomph” leaving his mouth as the weight settled, knocking the air from his lungs.  
He skipped to the front of the store, before looking back to see his brother staring intensely at the letter.  
“Earth to Gred” he called, waving his hands around in front of his face, “what’s going on with you this morning? First you’re up early, now you’re receiving monstrous packages, and you’re ignoring me!” he joked, snapping his fingers to bring his brother out of his reverie.  
“Sorry old Forge, it’s been an early morning for me. Let me take a look at this then if you must know what’s inside” he answered with a grin, shaking away the hair that had fallen into his eyes. The grin slipped slightly when he recognised the handwriting on the front of the pristine envelope, and he carefully stashed the attached letter inside his robe pocket while George was distracted with organising a new display on the store counter.  
“Granger sent us that book we needed” he murmured, as he unwrapped the brown paper surrounding the ancient tome.  
“Brilliant!” George exclaimed.“So you did end up going to ask her for it the other night? How is she, everything good?” he fired the questions quickly after each other, as he began to flip through the book eagerly.  
“Yeah something like that” Fred replied quietly, feeling the letter inside his work robes, it felt like it weighed a tonne, he was desperate to know what it said. “I’m just going to use the loo before we open Forge, won’t be a minute” he called, as he darted toward the stairs at the back of the room leading up to the flat.  
“Be quick brother! We open in five” he replied to his retreating back.

Fred rushed up the stairs, eager to open the letter, and hoping there was some more information from the bushy-haired witch about when she was coming around to speak to George.He locked himself inside the bathroom and pulled at the seal of the envelope, yanking the parchment from inside. He sat on the side of the bath, and took a deep breath as he began to read, 

_Attn: Fred Weasley_  
_Please find attached my copy of Potions of the 15th Century, Second Edition. I hope you find it useful in your product development, feel free to keep it. ___  
_I must ask that you not send me any more letters, and do not expect any from me in return. I have decided that I am going to return to the Muggle world for now, I don’t feel comfortable dealing with my pregnancy in the wizarding world, and I am not sure if it is the kind of environment I want to raise my child in. ___  
_I will speak to George when the time is right. I ask that you do not come looking for me, and do not tell anyone about the things I have told you in the past few days. ___  
_I hope you will respect my wishes. ___  
_Regards: Hermione Granger __  
_

"Merlins pants" Fred muttered under his breath, as he found himself reading over the letter again and again. He tucked it quickly back inside his robe pocket, and left the bathroom, heading not back down to the shop but to his bedroom.  
He sat down on the edge of his bed, eyes flicking around the room as he held his head in his hands, the only thought crossing his mind was ‘what the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?’. He jumped up from his bed, heading back to his desk for the second time that morning, grabbing a fresh piece of parchment from the top drawer and grabbing his self-inking quill, glad he kept these handy for when he thought of invention ideas in the middle of the night.  


He grabbed his wand from the bed, and duplicated the letter he had read just moments ago, placing the original in his bedside drawer beneath his clothes and tucked into the back corner, nearly impossible to find unless one was really looking for something.  
He dashed back to the desk and began to write quickly. 

_Gin, ___  
_We’re in big trouble now! Read the letter I've attached, it explains our dilemma, I got it just now, about ten minutes ago by owl. Have you heard anything from her? Let me know a.s.a.p. ___  
_I should be able to leave for my lunch break around 1.30 this afternoon, pop around to the shop if you can and we’ll go to the Cauldron for lunch and try to figure out what we’re going to do. ___  
_Your favourite brother, Fred. __  
_

 “C’mon Gred, we need to open up now, we’re already late and people are starting to queue already, I’m going to need your help down here!” he heard his brother’s voice faintly calling him from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Coming!” he replied franticly, not wanting his brother to find any reason to come upstairs and catch him in the middle of what he was doing. He stuffed the two letters into an envelope, whistling for the owl and quickly scrawling ‘Ginny Weasley’ across the front, using a string he had nearby to tie it to the owl’s leg. “Take this to Gin as fast as you can please” he mumbled, reaching for the owl treats, before running out of his room and heading down to help man the shop, waiting anxiously to hear back from his sister, but trying to keep the chaos under wraps, and away from his brother’s attention.  
As the first customers of the day rushed into the store he placed a smile on his face, no one knew that it didn’t reach his eyes as he continued to worry about Hermione, and what was going to happen if she wasn’t found soon. 


	7. seven

The shop was buzzing as Hogwarts students milled about, reaching to touch anything and everything, throwing caution to the wind, swept up in the brilliant atmosphere surrounding the crowd. No doubt they were all there stocking up on pranking supplies for the remainder of the holidays, but more importantly the schooling year ahead. The threat of Voldemort and his cronies may be gone from the school, but a harmless prank would never go astray. After the war the twins had focused less on their development of defensive products, and gone back to their roots of good old fashioned jokes and pranks, and business had never been better. They never had a quiet day, and the mail orders were never ending, but Fred wouldn’t have it any other way, grinning at every customer to come through, laughing about their purchases as he couldn’t help but be proud of everything him and his brother had achieved.  
He was processing a young girl’s purchase - a purple pygmy puff, and two bags of itching powder, a strange combination - when a familiar snowy white owl flew through the window open above the doorway, gliding through the crowds to perch on the counter before looking inquisitively around the store, waiting for Fred to remove the letter from her leg. He leaned over between customers, quickly untying the letter before stashing it out of sight, and sending the owl on her way. Fred was itching to read the letter, anxiety coursing through his veins as he struggled to stay focused on the task at hand, only three more customers and he’d be able to run out the back to read the letter he’d been waiting for. Finally the small mousy haired boy had left the counter, smile across his face as he swung his loot in a bag behind him. Fred let out a huge breath, it felt like he’d been holding it in ever since Hedwig entered the store. He called out to the store assistant Jessica “hold the counter for a minute please!” before grabbing the letter he’d tucked behind the register, and racing out the back into the inventory, sitting down on a crate of Puking Pastilles and ripping the envelope open violently. 

_Fred, ___  
_I had no idea she was feeling like this! Or that this was what she was going to do! ___  
_I sent her a letter last night after leaving her flat, asking if she wanted to come and stay with Harry and I, but she sent back saying she’d rather be living by herself for the moment, something about not being very good company, and being up at all hours being ill. I didn’t really think anything of it until i got your letter just now! ___  
_What are we going to do? She can’t do this alone, we need to think of something I agree. ___  
_I’ll definitely meet you for lunch, Leaky Cauldron around 1:45? I better not stop by the shop, we don’t want George inviting himself along. ___  
_See you soon, Gin xx ___  


Fred checked the clock as he finished reading the letter, before stashing it in his inner robe pocket, like he had done with Hermione’s earlier that morning. It was already 1:00, he only had half an hour left to work before he’d be able to head off for lunch. He headed back into the staff common area, bracing himself before he re-entered the store, he jumped with fright as George walked through the doorway, obviously paranoid Fred was totally on edge, keeping things from George and sneaking around were definitely not the norm.  
“I’m gonna head out for lunch Fred, everything is under control just need you out on the floor if you’re not busy. You going for lunch when I get back?”  
Fred exhaled, glad George hadn’t noticed his jumpy behaviour, turning away before responding, knowing his brother would see the stress on his face. “No problem George, I’ll head out there now lad, see you when you get back.”  
The minutes were truly dragging on as he counted down to his lunch break, of course his distracted mind meant the store was slowly descending into chaos, potions being spilt left right and centre, a tower of snack boxes knocked to the floor, and a cage of Pygmy Puff’s set free. Times like these he was so grateful for magic, righting it all with one concentrated sweep of his wand, but his mind was still completely frazzled, trying to think of what he was going to say to Ginny.  
He knew this would have to be so hard on Hermione, but her running away seemed to be a bit extreme, he wondered where it was she had gone, and if she was doing okay and looking after herself and the baby.  
As soon as he heard the bell above the door tinkle, he whipped off his work robe, running to the staff room to hang it up, before heading back on to the floor, desperate to leave for lunch as he looked at the clock and noticed it was already 1:40.  
“Fred, brother of mine!” he heard George’s voice booming out, “guess who I just saw wondering about Diagon Alley?” Fred’s heart began to race as his mind quickly jumped to Hermione, he knew she wasn’t showing or anything yet but he didn’t know what could have happened. “You could at least pretend to be interested” George whined, face making a sad pout as he headed toward the counter, jumping up to sit with his legs dangling off the side, looking Fred straight in the eye.  
“Sorry George” he replied quietly, shaking his head to try and focus on what his brother was saying, “who was it?” he asked eventually, trying his best to sound disinterested so George didn’t realise how badly he really wanted to know.  
George rolled his eyes at his brothers attitude before responding “our darling sister Ginny, and the boy who wouldn’t die” he replied with a grin, “they look well, Harry was off to Quality Quidditch Supplies, something about a new broom for little Teddy, Gin didn't seem impressed, but I say why not! There’s no such thing as being too young for a broom, ey” he continued on, not realising Fred’s relieved sigh.  
“That’s nice George” Fred interrupted brashly, “I’m heading off for lunch, see you in a bit? Might be a little longer than half hour, but I’ll try not to be” he finished as he walked out the door, bell tinkling once again as he moved out into the alley. George’s question of “why?” went unanswered, as the door slammed shut in his face. 

Fred dashed quickly through the street, passing the bright and full shop windows, darting between eager customers without a second glance. When the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron came into sight, he slowed to a comfortable pace, stretching his arms and enjoying the sunshine, before pushing the door to the small pub open, and stepping inside, looking around for the familiar Weasley red hair.  
He spotted his sister’s long locks over in the corner, she looked nervous, eyes flicking around the pub every few seconds as she sipped on a drink every so often, clearly waiting for him to join her, an empty seat waiting on the other side of the table.  
“Hey Gin” he mumbled as he approached the table, holding his arms opened as she stood up immediately, pulling her in for a tight hug as she greeted him. He only then realised her watery eyes as he saw her face up close, the loss of her best friend was obviously impacting her more than she had let on in her letter, and more than he even realised it would.  
It was like the hug had broken whatever resolve she had as she began babbling away the minute her head hit his shoulder. “Fred what are we going to do!” she wailed, “we can’t just let her go like this, all on her own.” He rubbed slow comforting circles on her back, and lead her back to her chair, sobs easing as she sunk back down into the comfortable lounge seat. “Shh Gin, it’ll all be okay, we’ll figure something out” he whispered reassuringly, and they sat down in the booth, choosing to sit side by side rather than on opposite sides of the booth. They each ordered a sandwich for lunch, neither of their minds really focused on the food, more concerned with their missing friend, and the next move they would make.  
“So have you tried to contact her since the letter this morning?” Ginny asked quietly, hugging her warm cocoa as she glanced around the pub cautiously before looking to her older brother for an answer. “No, I didn’t even think to, I was just in a bit of shock I think, y’know?” he replied quietly, and she nodded her head before replying. “I floo called her flat this morning, after your letter, no answer,” she looked down sadly, “I even tried apparating into her flat, and sending her letters, they all came straight back unread, I don’t know if she sent them back or if Hedwig just couldn’t find her, either way she obviously doesn’t want to talk to us.” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again as Fred grabbed her hands under the table, “we’ll find her Ginny, don’t worry about it, it’ll be okay. Have you told Harry?” he asked softly.  
“No, and I can’t believe I’m keeping this from him,” she cried “but she told me not to tell anyone Fred!”, many of the pubs occupants turned to look at the distraught redhead, and Fred noticed she was causing a bit of a scene, drawing way too much attention to their little meeting.  
“How ‘bout we head back to my flat for a little bit?” Fred asked “George will be down in the shop so it should be fine” he muttered, pulling her up from her seat, and leaving money for the food on the table.  


The siblings strolled down the alley arm in arm, both of their minds riddled with thoughts of Hermione and George, and what they could possibly do moving forward. When they realised the shop had been closed early, they knew they wouldn’t be able to talk away from George, so with a long hug goodbye Ginny headed home to her fiancé, deciding she needed a long relaxing bath with one time to think, as Fred headed upstairs to his brother, not keen on a night full of secret keeping, and avoiding any type of serious conversation where his twin might pick up on the problems brewing in the depths of his mind. 


	8. eight

A week went by and not one Weasley or Potter had heard from Hermione, though only two of them knew the reason why this was the case. Autumn had well and truly arrived in England, the leaves turning orange, and the smell of pumpkin spiced butterbeer was in the air.  
Fred and Ginny hadn’t been able to enjoy the spoils as much as their friends and family, weighed down by their biggest secret. Every day for the past week they had tried to apparate to Hermione’s flat, eventually finding out from the landlord when they turned up at the front office, that she had taken her things and left, a new tenant set to move in the next Monday, and all of their floo calls and owl mail went unanswered.  
After all their efforts had failed, they decided the only option was to tell George about his unborn child. The more people that knew, the more chance they had of finding her, and keeping the secret had been nothing short of hell for the both of them.  
Ginny was sick of the endless questioning from her soon to be husband, about what had her jumpy and upset, and if she’d heard from Hermione lately, questions which a week before wouldn’t have bothered her, but after the turn of events it was a struggle for her to hold in the tears and keep a straight and unreadable face.  
Fred could no longer stand the pain and guilt of keeping something so important from his other half, especially when it was something that would change his entire life. Frankly he was surprised he hadn’t received more interrogation from George, he was sure his behaviour had been nothing short of odd for the past week or two.  


With the decision to share the news in mind, they apparated from Ginny’s home at Grimmauld Place to the closed joke shop, to talk to the unknowing twin about what had been happening behind close doors. They trudged up the stairs, slowly and anxiously, but with purpose and intent.  
As they barged through the door to the flat, the sound of running water filled their ears, as steam escaped from the crack under the bathroom door, and the dulcet tones of George singing along to The Weird Sisters drifted into the lounge area.  
“Didn’t know you two showered.” Ginny commented mockingly as she made her way to the dining table, and immediately the air was a tiny bit lighter.  
“Hilarious Gin, really” Fred replied dryly, taking a bite out of the large apple sitting in the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter, resting back on his elbow as he looked over to his sister.  
“So how are we supposed to tell him? What do we even say?” Ginny began to fret, the earlier nerves coming back to her as she paced from one end of the room to the other, wringing her hands together.  
“Gin, relax, he deserves to know, it’s been two weeks since we found out about this. If we have any chance of finding her we need to start telling people so we can come up with a game plan, especially George. We won’t tell anyone else about, you know, the baby and all, that decisions is up to George I think, but we need all the help we can get. It’s been two weeks and we’ve come up with nothing.”  
“Okay Fred, you’ll take the lead?” she asked timidly.  
“Of course Gin, whatever you need. Besides, George will probably take it better from me. Although, I doubt he’s going to take it well at all.” he said worriedly.  
“It’ll be okay Fred” she replied, pulling him into a tight hug.  


During their conversation neither of them had realised the water stream in the bathroom had stopped.  
“AWW, what a touching family moment!” George exclaimed as he walked into the lounge. Witnessing two Weasley children in an embrace was definitely a strange sight to be seen, especially in any location other than The Burrow. “Shall I join the family hug siblings?” he asked, walking over and pulling Ginny and Fred into his arms, before shaking his wet locks all over them, holding them tight so they couldn’t escape.  
“Ugh, George, stop!” Ginny whined, trying to twist out of his strong grasp, while Fred just broke into laughter along with his twin, enjoying the happiness while it lasted.  
“To what do we owe the honour of a visit young Ginevra?” he asked sweetly, “if I had known you were coming I would’ve put on something a little more fetching” he joked, re-adjusting his holey orange Canons t-shirt with a grin as he jumped on to the lounge, biting into an apple not unlike his brother did only moments before.  
As Ginny stuttered, Fred stepped in “see, uh that’s the thing mate, we need to talk to you about something. It’s uh pretty big, and important, so um how ‘bout we all get a cuppa and sit down for a chat?” he mumbled quickly, heading off to the kitchen to start the drinks.  


When they sat down with a beverage each, George began to ask questions. “What’s up Gred? You two been conspiring against me or something” he joked before noticing the somber expressions on both of their faces. “Is something the matter? You’ve seemed a bit off for a week or so now, if I’m honest.” he rambled on.  
“George, please, just shut up yeah?” Fred interrupted sharply, huffing out a harsh breath, his nerves coming through in his voice.  
“Uh yeah mate, whatever you need” he replied confusedly.  
“Well uh, you know how I’m getting married soon?” Ginny started as a look that simply said ‘duh’ came across George’s face.  
“Remember the party we had back at Mum’s a month or so ago?” she asked bashfully.  
“Ah yeah, can’t say I remember it too well” he laughed nervously, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his chin, “what about it?”  
 “Remember when I was asking you about which bird you had spend the night mate? After Gin told me she saw the knickers, and you wouldn’t tell me, even though you'd already told me you'd broken things off with Alicia just that morning.” Fred asked him quickly.  
“Ah yeah, what’s your point?” George answered nervously one again, as the back of his neck slowly turned the telltale Weasley red.  
“Well, we know who it was” Fred started, as George looked somewhat embarrassed before words seemed to burst out of his mouth  
"Look, I know it’s Granger, but she’s changed mate, she’s a real woman now you know, not that bushy-haired little kid we used to wind up for fun in the common room” George interrupted quickly.  
“I know mate” Fred replied, “we need to talk to you about something that happened that night.”  
George looked confused as he saw Ginny begin to play with her engagement ring. She was doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with him completely, and he knew something serious must be going on, maybe she was in some kind of trouble.  
“Fred, be straight with me, what’s the problem?”  
 “Well you see, the other day, when you needed that potions book and sent me to Granger’s place to pick it up, I saw Ginny there, with Hermione of course, and they were in a bit of a state really.”  
“Gin! What happened?” George asked worriedly, concerned for his sister, and he crowded in to hold her close as she burst into tears at the sight of his puzzled expression.  
Fred jumped in, replying when Ginny couldn’t get the words out as she blubbered through her tears.  
“Hermione had floo called Gin just before I got there, and they were in the bathroom. So when I got there I called out and no one answered, but I heard them down the hall, so I headed in there to find out what was going on, and I was just wondering what they were doing in there, it was a bit odd that they weren’t just out in the lounge or something” he rambled “and well, ‘Mione was crying, and Gin was holding her.”  
“What’s wrong with her?” George asked intrigued, still not connecting the dots.  
Fred inhaled deeply, taking probably the biggest breath of his life as he tried to stall as long as he could, before he eventually had no option but to answer his brother's question. “Georgie, you’re going to be a father bud” he said slowly, bracing himself for an explosion, “Hermione’s pregnant, and well, it’s yours.” he finished quietly, putting a hand on his twins shoulder, offering comfort and support in the best way he could at that moment.  
“Fuck” George whispered under his breath, running his hands through his hair as he stood up from the lounge and began to pace, “are you sure?” he asked, distressed.  
“I wanted to tell you straight away” Fred barrelled on, ignoring his question “but she said she was going to tell you by the end of the week, she just wanted the chance to tell you herself, but now since we don’t know where she is …”  
“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?” George interrupted with a worried tone to his voice.  
“She sent me a letter,” Fred replied quietly, “said not to tell anyone, not to contact her, and that she’d let you know when the time was right.” he mumbled.  
Ginny stood up from her seat on the lounge, and pulled her distressed brother into a hug, rubbing his back as he tried to process what he’d just been told.  
“Why didn’t she tell me?” he asked quietly, more to himself than the others, “where did she go?” he asked once again.  
“We don't know” Fred and Ginny answered simultaneously, as Fred moved over to join his younger siblings, the three of them coming together in a hug for the second time that day.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's side of the story picking up from when she received Fred's letter the morning after she found out she was pregnant in Chapter 6.  
> This chapter is from Hermione's POV.

As soon as I was finished reading Fred’s letter I raced down the hall to my home office and library, tearing through the bookshelves looking for the potions book. I didn’t want to give Fred - or George for that matter - any reason to be popping in to my flat unannounced any time soon. I felt a small smile pulling at my lips as I remembered Fred’s parting message in his letter, the Weasley family could always be counted on to be caring and completely loving. This just made me even more disappointed in my choices and my actions, I couldn’t help but be so upset with myself.  
I shook my hair loose from its tight hold, trying to physically shake the sadness from my body, reaching for some paper to wrap the book in, before quickly penning a letter to Fred, explaining my actions and hopefully buying myself a little more time to get away. 

_Attn: Fred Weasley ___  
_Please find attached my copy of Potions of the 15th Century, Second Edition. I hope you find it useful in your product development, feel free to keep it. ___  
_I must ask that you not send me any more letters, and do not expect any from me in return. I have decided that I am going to return to the Muggle world for now, I don’t feel comfortable dealing with my pregnancy in the wizarding world, and I am not sure if it is the kind of environment I want to raise my child in. ___  
_I will speak to George when the time is right. I ask that you do not come looking for me, and do not tell anyone about the things I have told you in the past few days. ___  
_I hope you will respect my wishes. __  
_Regards: Hermione Granger ____

I struggled to keep my emotions out of the letter, but I knew I couldn’t show how much I was truly regretting my decision to leave before I had even finished packing my belongings. The dam of tears in my eyes simply overflowed, but I wiped them away with the back of my hand, no time to spare, as I tied the letter and book to the leg of my owl, before sending her off to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, with strict instructions not to hang about, and to leave as soon as the delivery was complete.  
More than anything I just wanted to reach out to Ginny, and let her know how I was feeling and what I was planning, but I knew she would see straight through everything I was saying and come looking for me straight away. All I needed right now was some time alone with my thoughts, and peace and quiet away from all of my problems. By the time Fred passed on the news to Ginny, I would be long gone, completely untraceable to everyone I had known. 

As much as it hurt me to admit, I knew I had no choice but to start a new life, far away from magic and the Weasley’s. I felt horrible inside for treating them like this, they’d done so much for me over the years, but I simply couldn’t face them, or anyone else, after what I had done.  
Hermione Granger, so called ‘smartest witch of the age', cheating on her long term partner and ending up pregnant with no one to support me, and soon I would have no job and no confirmed place to live. I had no option but to move on, there would be no place for me in the wizarding world once the Weasley’s found out what I had done, they were the only family I had, rather than sit around and wait for it to be destroyed, I was best off to just cut my losses and leave. 

I wrote another letter whilst in the study, this one to the landlord of my block of flats, giving notice that I would be moving out, and to simply hold all owl mail for the time being until I had found a new home and confirmed my new address, protected from prying eyes. 

I waved my wand slowly, conjuring cardboard boxes in every room I passed, labelling them neatly by room, ready to be unpacked when I settled in a new place. Room by room I packed up a lifetime of belongings, starting with the least personal of the lot in the kitchen, before moving trough the study, the bathroom, the lounge and leaving the bedroom for last.  
When I walked past the bedside table I spotted the photo taken with Seamus at the last big celebratory dinner at The Burrow. We hadn’t spoken since I found out I was pregnant, and communications before that had definitely been strained and sporadic. I hadn’t told him anything about what happened at Ginny’s party, I was simply avoiding the topic, but now with a baby on the way I would have no choice but to say something. I had no idea what I was going to say, or how I was going to act when we finally came face to face once again.  
As much as we fought, I couldn’t help but remember all the good times we’d had together, but I realised that the relationship would definitely be over after this bombshell. I had ruined any chance I had at happiness the night I threw all care to the wind and completely neglected my moral compass.  
I owed it to Seamus to end things properly and tell him the truth, there was no doubt that once the news got out and started to spread, he was going to hear it from someone, and it’s only fair that he would hear it from me, and have the chance to say whatever he wanted in return.  
With that I left my room a mess of cardboard and clothes, looking myself over quickly in the floor length mirror before turning on the spot, and apparating just outside his flat in Godrics Hollow.  


Standing on the familiar doorstep a wave of nausea washed over me, not sure if it was the nerves or proper baby sickness I swayed slightly before I could steady myself. I was wringing my hands together nervously for what felt like hours before I could pluck up the courage to knock on the door. As I heard footsteps approaching from the other side I hung my head, looking down at my feet, wondering what on earth I was going to say to explain myself to the man I had once loved, but had now betrayed.  
The nerves had such a stronghold that I was just about to apparate straight back home when the door creaked open slowly, the familiar face poking out through the gap between the door and frame.  
“Herm” he greeted somewhat coldly but curiously, as I shuddered at the ugly pet name he had given me.  
“Come in?” he asked, the tone of uncertainty making it obvious he had no idea what was to come. I nodded my head quickly before heading inside, removing my coat at the rack but shivering as a cold draught passed through the hallway.  
I took the familiar path down to the kitchen where Seamus was preparing a hot cocoa for the both of us.  
Accepting the warm mug from him gratefully, we headed into the living room together, and settled awkwardly on opposite couches, shooting furtive glances at one another, neither wanting to be the one to break the long stretch of silence.  
“What brings you here?” Seamus asked, clearing his throat as he finally started up the conversation. “It’s been a few days since I’ve really heard from you, I wasn’t sure what was going on? I was actually thinking about stopping by to see you tonight, see if you were okay and all” he rambled on and on, as I struggled to find the right words to say. Suddenly it all just came pouring out of my mouth, pure word vomit.  
“Seamus, I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve had together, it’s definitely been fun, but we both know that this hasn’t really been working well for a while now, we’re not as happy as we were at the start I don't think.” He looked sad, but not at all surprised, and I knew that if I stopped now I would never finish telling the whole story, so I barrelled on. “That night we had a really big fight, and I went to Harry and Ginny’s engagement without you, I was really upset, and after a few drinks I made some not so great choices that I know are going to really hurt you, and I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but, I cheated on you.” The silence was deafening in the room, tension you couldn’t cut with the sharpest knife in Britain. “I don’t know what happened, I wasn’t thinking straight at all. The reason I wanted to come and tell you face to face is because I’m pregnant, and I didn’t want you to find out from someone else, because I’m sure people will be talking about it because I’m moving away, and I’m just so, so sorry Seamus.” I finished quietly, looking up to see the emotions written plain on his face, from shock to anger to worry and back to shock before his voice broke through the silence.  
“Who?” was the only word he said, his voice cracked and quiet as I barely heard it over the howling winds outside.  
“George Weasley” I whispered back quietly, “but please Seamus, no one knows anything, I haven’t told him anything about this, and I don’t really know if I’m going to for a while. If anyone asks you anything about what you know, please Seamus I’m begging you just tell them you know nothing.”  
He shook his head at me in obvious disbelief, pulling his fingers through his hair in frustration before placing them on the back of his head staring up at the ceiling.  
“I suppose telling them I knew nothing would be true. I just can’t believe you would do this Hermione, it’s so unlike you. You’re just not the girl I thought I fell in love with anymore.” I found myself wiping tears from my eyes at his confession, completely devastated, but not wanting him to see how upset I truly was.  
“I think it’s best if we just don’t talk anymore, you’ll have your life and I’ll have mine. Good luck with everything Hermione, but I think you need to leave now.” I muttered a quick apology before racing to the door, grabbing my coat from the rack on the way out and apparating back home as I began to sob.  


I ran for my bedroom, packing everything in sight into the boxes with two quick waves of my wand. I shrunk the many boxes before placing them in my extended bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I rounded up the rest of my belongings, before leaving the flat for the last time. I slammed the door behind me, placing the keys under the doormat for the landlord to find before racing down stairs to the parking garage out the back, desperate to leave this old life behind me.  
I had never been more thankful that I’d bought a muggle car, jumping in and driving away, and even though I had no idea where I was going I found I didn’t care, just needn't to get as far away as I could.  
I passed my parents old dental surgery, remembering my favourite coffee shop just down the street that I’d loved to go to as a little girl for a special chocolate milkshake and a muffin every Saturday. I pulled the car into the kerb as I spotted it through the raindrops that had suddenly appeared, before racing toward the warmth and shelter it promised, away from the stormy weather. 

I sat in the corner alone, sipping my tea slowly as the reality of what I had done hit me hard than I ever thought it could. The only option I could think of for a place to stay was my parents’ old house just a few blocks away. I had left them in Australia even after the war with Voldemort was finished, unsure of how to even find them again, let alone try to reverse the spell, and explain to them why I had shipped them half way around the world with absolutely no recollection of me ever being a part of their lives.  
I had avoided going back to the house ever since that fateful night we’d moved Harry from the Dursley’s for the last time, but I knew that it was the best thing on offer. I drained my mug, staring desperately into the bottom, suddenly thinking Divination may not be so bad after all, I needed some guidance, an answer to all my problems, but I knew I wouldn’t find it, especially not at the bottom of my cup. 

Luckily I remembered to keep a small amount of muggle change in my purse at all times, so I headed to the counter to pay, smiling at the waitress before heading back out through the rain to the car.  
I drove slowly toward my childhood home, nervous to be back there, but feeling strangely ready to start the new chapter in my life. I pulled into the long driveway slowly, taking in the view from the outside, still just as I had left it five years ago, before pulling into the garage and escaping the relentless rain pounding on the roof. Funny how the weather often seemed to reflect your mood.

The door into the house creaked open as I peered through, before stepping through completely and turning around in circles, taking in every inch of the home I’d left behind, relishing in the memories that came flying back just from a simple scent I recognised from when I was only as tall as the banister I was leaning on.  
I felt the need to cry again, but stopped myself, I’d cried enough for one day, possibly enough for a whole week. So I trudged up the stairs, heading toward my old bedroom, the small single bed and the group of stuffed animals organised on top reminding me just how young and naive I had really been, and this time I didn't bother to stop the tears.  
I fell into the bed, squeezing my eyes shut tight, hoping the whole thing was just a horrible nightmare that I’d wake up from in the morning, living back where life was simple.  
As rain pounded on the windows, the howl of the wind echoing in my ears, I drifted off to sleep, scared as hell of what was going to come in the next few months.


	10. ten

Fred began to worry more and more, it had been a week since he had seen George come out of his room, and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would. Obviously he must have been leaving to use the bathroom but he was being super sneaky about it, waiting until Fred was occupied down in the shop, or passed out asleep on the couch after waiting up all night to try and catch him in the hallway. Every morning, noon and night he would leave food outside the bedroom door, knocking and calling out to no response. Every night when he collected the empty plates he’d listen at the door, straining to hear any sign of his twin, frankly he didn't even know if he was in there all this time. Every night he would wait up in the lounge, but would end the day disappointed, and worried about what he could do to fix this.  
The opening of their Hogsmeade store was coming up, and he needed George by his side in full force, but the way things were progressing it looked like he was going to be flying solo at this point. So many long days and late nights of blood sweat and tears had gone into renovating the store, creating new products and getting all the boring business stuff organised, the thought of George missing out on seeing it all come together for the first time was nothing short of heartbreaking.  
On day eight of George’s ‘isolation period’ as Ginny had taken to calling it, Fred knocked on the door once again, the same as he had done every morning since they had told him the news. “George, you coming down to the shop today?” he asked hopefully through the door, he waited for an answer, expecting nothing but silence and not being surprised in the slightest. “George?” he asked, knocking again, not wanting to give up so easily, he leaned against the door with his ear to the keyhole listening for any tiny bit of noise from his twin inside.  
At last, a quiet sob broke the eight days of silence, and a look of relief passed over his face before devastation took over as his twin continued to talk from inside his sanctuary.  
“Why didn't she tell me?” he whispered, as Fred strained his ear against the door, struggling to hear the mumbling, the shock was evident on his face, as he tried to twist the doorknob, lifting his wand and chanting _Alohomora_ , failing to fight through the protective charms that held him out.  
“Georgie, let me in” he murmured, leaning against the door hoping that his twin would speak to him again. He was shocked when a quiet creak sounded from the other side of the door, and he heard the swoosh sound of the enchantments keeping him out in the hallway being released. The wooden door cracked open a fraction to reveal his mirror image, looking the worst he had seen him since the battle at Hogwarts.  
As he took in the broken man standing in front of him, he swore he could feel his heart literally breaking in two. The sight of misted eyes, and never ending tear tracks covering his brother’s face made him realise even more so just how hurt he was, and how devastating and important this was to him.  
He moved swiftly to embrace his brother in a hug, holding him tight as he felt his shirt dampen, being soaked with warm tears as sobs racked both of their bodies. They fell to the floor together, George leaning onto Fred’s chest and holding on to him with everything he had.  
To most people the image of the two twenty-four year old boys sitting in such a position could be considered odd, but for the twins it was nothing out of the ordinary, often falling together to find comfort.  
“I just wish she’d told me Fred” George whispered, wiping the final tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.  
“I know George,” his twin responded, giving a final tight squeeze as he released his brother before standing up and stretching his limbs, cramped and tired after sitting in the same position for so long.  
“Let’s leave the Diagon shop for today brother dearest, and head off to Hogsmeade. We’ll check that the shop’s all ready for tomorrow and then head to the Broomsticks for a feed, hey? My treat! No time to waste though, off we pop!” Fred exclaimed with a smile, dragging his brother up off the ground.  
“Fred, seriously? Look at my face?” George replied sullenly.  
“Don’t worry George, I know you will never be as handsome as I, but you can try,” he laughed, winking as he ducked out from the doorway avoiding the remembrall George had thrown at him. “Bad aim brother! Better get you back on the quidditch pitch! It’ll only get worse from here!” he joked, running down the hall to the kitchen.

George heard the kitchen cupboards slamming open and closed one by one and decided to sneak up on his twin, he’d been out of the pranking game for too long, and it was time to start again small.  
Fred’s high pitched squeal echoed off the tiles as he felt the extra weight on his back, he tried to throw it off as he blindly attempted to pull the hands away from his eyes. Eventually the twins fell to the floor together in a tangle of limbs, and Fred couldn’t help but grin watching his brother laugh, seeing the first smile cross his brother’s face since he found out about the baby.  
After what must’ve been at least an hour they pulled themselves together enough to eat some cereal and get ready for the day ahead, pulling on their robes before racing each other to Hogsmeade. George won, being the one to suddenly announce an ‘apparation race’ he had the clear advantage, and he didn’t let go of the fact all day.  
“Guess you’ll be buying me a winner’s lunch then Freddie?” he grinned, skipping along the cobbled streets.  
Everything at the store was perfection, all of the products were ready to go, and it was even bigger than the first one. Neither of them could wait for the opening the next day, knowing the whole family was coming and how proud they would be, but when the topic of Harry and Ginny came up, it was glaringly obvious who would be missing from the celebrations.  
“I just don’t see why she felt the need to leave Fred, I mean, did she not think I would want this? That I wouldn’t support her one hundred percent?” he looked down to his butterbeer somewhat sadly, and Fred was still surprised that he had even mentioned her at all.  
“I don’t think it had anything to do with you George, and there’s really nothing we can do about it right now I don’t think. After tomorrow we will have a chat to the family I think, and tell them that she’s gone off the grid, and get some idea’s on where to look for her, eh?” he knew that he was really dodging all of the questions, but George had just come out of his funk, he didn’t want him falling into another one.  
“I guess you’re right” he admitted despondently, before they finished up their drinks and headed back to the flat.

The store opening went off with a bang! Literally. Fireworks were going off throughout the store every two minutes, and the colours and lights were a sight to be seen. All of the Weasley’s were in attendance as well as all of their old Hogwarts friends, staff from both of the stores, and of course members of the Order. Molly could be found blubbering about how proud she was to anyone who would listen as Arthur laughed quietly with a fond smile. Whilst Ginny and Harry had their hands full keeping Teddy’s hands off the merchandise. It was pure chaos, but no one could have expected anything less.  
As they posed for photos together for the press neither boy could wipe the grin off their faces, from school dropouts to successful businessman, the only way to go from here was up.

* * *

 Hermione smiled sadly, as she read the Daily Prophet over her morning cup of tea. The happy faces of Fred and George Weasley beamed up at her from the front page, waving manically out the front of their new Hogsmeade shop, all of the Weasley family milling in the background with huge smiles on their faces. Sniffing back the tears she quickly threw the paper away, not sure why she had even kept her subscription when she was supposed to be moving on. She couldn’t help but catch sight of her reflection in the large patio doors at the back of the house, she was starting to show and the slight bump on her usually flat stomach was just a daily reminded of the night that had turned her life upside down. Not a day passed when she didn’t think of George and the rest of the Weasley’s and honestly she regretted running away every single time.

She’d written countless letters to Ginny, explaining everything and begging for her forgiveness, but had simply ended up throwing them into the fire whenever she was about to send them. She didn’t know why she didn’t want to see them when she clearly missed them so much, but she knew the guilt and shame just wouldn’t go away. The Weasley’s had done so much for her since she was just twelve years old, and this was how she repaid them? By keeping away the newest member of their family, robbing Molly of a new baby to dote over, and disappearing from their lives without as much as a goodbye. She couldn’t handle the depressing thoughts that filled her mind while she watched the fire, she knew she had to move around, get some fresh air, maybe head outside into the garden. As she stood up from the chair her hands automatically went straight to rest on her abdomen, caressing the bump lightly as her newfound craving for mint choc-chip ice-cream returned.  
Slowly she trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, carrying the tub of her most craved treat and the biggest spoon she owned, deciding on a nice warm bath to calm herself down, trying to push away the memories that had continued to resurface at every tiny reminder of her old life. She lifted her shirt over her head, before staring at the tiny bump on her stomach in the mirror, mesmerised at the thought of a human forming inside, and a Weasley at that; red hair, freckles, the lot.  
She could feel anger at herself bubbling inside as tears once again made dirty tracks down her cheeks. She made a decision, slamming her hands down on the sink startlingly. She would write to Ginny. It was time to go back and face her mistakes, stop being so selfish, and give this baby the family it deserved.


	11. eleven

It felt like it had been only minutes since she had sat down in the tub with a million thoughts running through her head. The water had gone cold, and the bubbles were gone, but the thoughts were ever present, even more chaotic than before since she’d been able to think of nothing else since the decision to contact Ginny was made. She climbed out of the bath carefully, holding her bump protectively as she reached over for a warm towel to dry off. She pulled her robe on hurriedly, not bothering to get fully dressed, she didn’t want to give herself any time to change her mind about writing to her honorary sister.

She scouted her bedroom for some parchment to write on, coming up with nothing, so she headed downstairs to her parents’ office, she’d avoided going in there sine her return, but she knew she’d be able to locate what she needed. She rushed in and out, barely lifting her eyes from the floor as she grabbed a notebook from her father’s desk drawer before turning and fleeing. She grabbed a pen from the kitchen counter, bewildered at the fact wizards hadn't discovered these to use instead of quills, before sitting down at the table to anxiously compose her letter. She looked around the empty table for ten and hesitated, wondering how she could say everything she needed to with a few words, how would she even begin? She sucked in a huge breath of air, stretching her arms out in front of her before settling, and finally putting pen to paper.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I know it has been a little while since we have spoken. I cannot begin to apologise enough for running out on you and your family, I honestly wasn’t thinking. I felt like i needed the time to myself to try and get my head straight and come to terms with my new reality. I realise now, that this is a blessing and not a curse. At first, I thought this was a disastrous situation, it didn’t fit at all with how I had planned my life to be over the next few years, and obviously it didn’t fit with the relationship I was in. But I’m bringing a new life in to the world Gin, and I can’t and I don’t want to do it alone, not to mention this is the luckiest baby that has the best family of all time, and they deserve to know them._

_I simply cannot bear the thought of being separated from you any longer, and I couldn’t deny you the chance to meet your god child, and experience this with me. I don’t know if you will ever be able to completely forgive me for what I have done, but I hope more than anything you will at least give me the chance to explain._

_I’m writing this letter, to you and only you, because as my best friend I really need your support before I can come back to the wizarding community completely. If you want to meet up and talk, I’m staying at my parents’ house in London. If you have been looking, you haven’t been able to find me here because of privacy enchantments. I know it was a little extreme but I really just needed this time to think. I’ve lifted the enchantments now for only you, so if you want to come by, feel free at any time._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Hermione xxx_

Her hands trembled fiercely as she folded the letter and slid it into an envelope she had found in the kitchen drawer, waking her owl to take the letter would be a challenge, she was definitely grumpy when she had been sleeping, she was definitely not a morning owl. She began to cook some late breakfast, knowing Snowy would always wake to the smell of freshly cooked bacon, not to mention Hermione was starving, having forgotten to eat earlier after being taken aback by the morning paper. After they all were fed, Hermione penned ‘Ginny Weasley’ to the front of the envelope before carefully tying the letter to her owl’s leg, with strict instructions to be as quick as possible. The prospect of possibly seeing Ginny soon caused her heart to warm, and a genuine serene smile crossed her face for the first time in what felt like months.

She began to clean the dishes and cutlery from breakfast and dinner the night before, she found cleaning the muggle way to be extremely therapeutic, and used it as a way to calm her stress and nerves. Her forehead was covered in a light sweat, probably from all the work she had just done, but she suddenly felt queasy also, ‘pumpkin juice and eggs were never really a good combo for me’ she thought with regret, and slowly rubbed her stomach and chest, trying to relieve the heartburn that had suddenly flared up. She felt it coming quick, and with little warning she was bent over the sink, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. She’d had slight bouts of morning sickness before this, but it had been a while since then, and it was never so aggressive and copious; it felt never-ending as she continually leant over the sink, holding her head as it pounded. Her breathing was shallow as she slid down against the cupboards to the kitchen floor, resting her head and finding respite in the feeling the cold tiles gave, soothing her pounding headache and making everything numb. Slowly the room before her began to slip out of focus, the image blurred and faded to black in front of her closed eyes.

 

* * *

 

Ginny sat on the loveseat in front of the fire, juggling a two year old Teddy on her lap as she read him ‘Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump’. Two strong arms encased her from the side as Harry kissed her cheek, before making his way to the kitchen. She was so excited for the wedding it felt like she had been waiting her whole life for. With only two weeks to go things were finally falling into place and were mostly ready to go, the only problem was the wedding party. Since Hermione had gone missing, Ginny had refused to replace her, waiting with the hope that she would return for the occasion. Only herself, Fred and George knew that she was pregnant, but the rest of the family knew now that she had taken off, but knew nothing of the reason why, and they worried for Ginny as she hoped and prayed that her friend would be back for her wedding, even when it seemed near impossible. Thoughts of the wedding always made her incredibly emotional these days, and she had to quickly wipe the small tears from the corner of her eyes as Harry came into the room.

“I’m off to work Gin, but there’s a letter here for you. Love you both” he kissed her once again, before moving over to place a kiss on Teddy’s forehead, laughing as he reached to pull his glasses off his face. He picked up his coat before leaving down the long daunting hallway of Grimmauld Place, the bang of the door closing echoing throughout the house.

The minute she heard the distinct pop of her fiancé apparating, she quickly tore open the envelope, recognising the penmanship on the front and feeling the excitement and joy bursting from her chest. She read the letter over as fast as she possibly could and by the end she was jumping up and down on the seat causing Teddy to giggle as he thought he was on some sort of fun ride. She couldn’t wait to see Hermione, she’d missed her best friend so much, and couldn’t wait to see how things were progressing with the baby, especially now she was not only going to be an aunt, but the godmother as well! She reached over to the side table before pulling out everything she needed, and penned a response immediately, ink blotching all over the place as she wrote so fast that the quill barely hit the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_You don’t know how glad I am to hear from you! How could you think I wouldn’t forgive you, I’m just so glad you’re okay and that you want to talk! I hope everything is going okay with you and the bub, being a Weasley baby I bet your appetite’s gone through the roof!_

_I would love to catch up so much, how about for lunch today? I’ll drop Teddy off at Andromeda’s and I’ll head over, I can bring some of those pastries you love from Diagon Alley, I doubt you’ve had one in a while. I’ll see you in an hour or so, can't wait to catch up on everything!_

_Missed you sooooooo much!_

_Gin xxx_

She quickly scribbled out another letter to Andromeda, asking if she could drop Teddy around, before heading to her room to get them both ready for what was sure to be an interesting day ahead. 

 

* * *

 

As the owl entered the window of the quiet house in muggle London, the girl with brown hair lied still on the floor, hair splayed around her face acting as a pillow on the cold floor. The letter fell on her body completely unnoticed, as the owl exited back through the window. The girl continued to lay completely unaware, the envelope weighing heavily on her chest as it rose and fell incredibly slowly.


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter thus far!

After the war many people had been confused and definitely disapproving of Harry and Ginny’s decision to adopt Teddy Lupin, rather than letting him go to live with his closest living relative Andromeda, but after Harry’s experience growing up, and his relationship with Sirius, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Once the decision was made everyone had done their best to be supportive, with Molly and Andromeda gushing over the boy at all times, and lending a helping hand whenever they thought it was necessary.  
Being just seventeen and eighteen when the war had ended, no one had expected them to step up to the plate as parents for the orphan boy, but they had done so without a second thought, and honestly Ginny knew she was always destined to be a mother, and simply revelled in the opportunity to start a family with Harry straight away. At their age they had experienced things that their elders wouldn't dare to imagine, the intensity and pressure of the situation paling in comparison to some of their misadventures during the war. Obviously they hadn’t been alone to begin with, living at the Burrow with Ginny’s parents and some of her siblings gave them the chance to slowly enter the world of parenthood while finishing their studies and preparing for life in the real world.

Once Harry had secured his job in the Auror department he started work on Grimmauld Place, doing his best to refurbish it as a comfortable home for his new little family, and not long afterwards it seemed they were moving in, getting engaged, and now they were soon to be married. Personally, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley’s thought it was about time things started to go right for Harry, and they couldn’t have been happier.  
Ginny had fallen into the mother role seamlessly, and although she wasn’t Tonks, she was all Teddy knew, and they loved each other just as much as they would if they were blood. She had his schedules down pat, which made it so much easier as she darted around the house from room to room, packing him a day bag in preparation for dropping him to his Grandmother’s, while getting herself ready to meet with Hermione at the same time. She was juggling nappies, baby food and toys in one hand, with heels, earrings and her handbag in the other, she was never one to do things by halves.

  
She lifted Teddy out of his playpen, and he giggled when he realised they were about to ‘take off’, she twisted on the spot landing in Andromeda’s lounge, but was confused when she didn’t see or hear the elderly witch anywhere nearby.  
“Andromeda? Andy?” she called out cautiously, not wanting to shock her if she hadn’t received the letter that said she would be coming.  
“Ginny dear, is that you? I’m just in the kitchen love” she replied, sticking her head around the wall dividing the two rooms that had hidden her from sight. “Is that my gorgeous grandson?” she cooed, squatting down and opening her arms for the young boy, waiting for him to slowly toddle over into her waiting arms.  
“Thank you so much for looking after him Andy, something just came up out of nowhere today, and I’m afraid if I don’t go and do it now it could be the last chance, and if it all works out it could be something really great for everybody” she gushed, dropping Teddy’s things on to the lounge as she grinned.  
“Of course darling” the older woman laughed “enjoy your day, just calm down a little before you leave okay” she replied chuckling, kissing the girl she thought of as a daughter on the forehead, before holding little Teddy up to do the same.  
“Hah, I wish” she replied, kissing them both on the cheek before twisting in midair, landing this time at the pastry store in Diagon Alley. She bought a bag of Hermione’s favourites, sighing sadly as she looked across the alley to spot her brothers’ shop, ‘if everything works out how I want it to today, maybe George will finally be able to be happy and back to his usual self’ she thought, handing her money over to the shopkeeper before apparating once again, to land just inside of Hermione’s front door.

* * *

“Hermione?” she called cautiously, stepping slowly, moving into the living area, looking for her best friend.  
After hearing no response, she moved into the kitchen to put down her bags, planning on looking upstairs when she spotted the girl she was looking for, laying on the floor with her eyes closed and her face frozen in a contorted look of pain.  
“Merlin’s beard! Hermione!” Ginny screamed, shaking her friend, slapping her face and her entire torso in an attempt to try and wake her friend. Panicking she lifted herself up to the sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water straight from the tap, before throwing it over her friend’s face. When it made no difference she began to search the kitchen high and low for any evidence of why her friend was unresponsive on the ground. She was still breathing, but there was no other sense of life in her, so with no other option she knew she had to take her to St. Mungos to get checked out. Even if Hermione ended up mad at her, the wellbeing of her and the baby was way more important than whatever issues she had going on at the moment.

  
She grabbed a hold of her friend’s cold arm and apparated, landing in the same position just in a new location, smack in the middle of the welcome hall of the hospital, with people rushing in all directions.  
“Somebody help me!” Ginny called while continuing in her attempts to wake Hermione, when finally someone stopped.  
“What’s the problem miss?” the healer asked, crouching down to their level to examine the girl lying flat on the floor.  
“It’s my friend, she’s pregnant, I just found her like this on the floor at her house, she can’t have been there for longer than an hour or two but I have no idea what’s happened. Please, just get her some help, and the baby too, nothing can happen to them” she rushed, worried for her friend.  
“Okay, I’ll admit her immediately” he informed, as he levitated Hermione onto a floating stretcher before sending her down the hallway with another member of staff to the examination room, “I’ll need you to give me some basic details please.”  
“Her name’s Hermione Granger, she’s twenty-two years old, I think she’s probably around three or maybe even four months along, I don’t know for sure, and she doesn’t have any past health problems that I know of.” she finished, looking around the room anxiously, twisting her hands together.  
“Ah yes, I know of Miss Granger, thank you for that, miss?” he questioned.  
“Weasley,” Ginny finished, “can I go and sit with Hermione?” she begged.  
“If you don’t mind just waiting here, Nancy over at the desk will have a few more questions that need answering. I’ll head down to the examination of Miss Granger, and I’ll be out to fill you in on the diagnosis as soon as I can.” he smiled before heading off down the corridor to the room containing the young witch.  
“Well, seeing as she is pregnant, we’ll need to contact the father, do you have those details?” the old mediwitch asked somewhat sharply, coughing slightly to get Ginny’s attention.  
“Well, no, you see it’s a bit messy, I’m here for her so there’s no need to contact him” Ginny explained quickly, stammering as she worried about what would happen if Hermione found out George already knew before she returned to the family, or Ginny had a chance to tell her in advance.  
“Ah I see, kids these days and their scandalous love children, terrible” she commented, clucking her tongue in disapproval as she shuffled the papers lining the welcome desk of the emergency ward, before composing a memo and flicking it down the hallway.  
“It’s not a love child! They’ve just been through some hard times as of late, I’d appreciate you not talking about my friend like that, and just doing the job you’re supposed to be doing!” Ginny huffed angrily, the trademark Weasley temper shining through as the tips of her ears turned as red as her hair.  
“Of course, Miss Weasley” the old woman replied nastily, before standing up from the desk and heading down the corridor, following the path the healer had taken just moments before.

  
Another healer emerged from the door not a moment later, pulling it closed behind him and tucking his wand away in his uniform before heading toward Ginny.  
“Good news Miss Weasley, Hermione and the baby both seem to be fine, their vitals are stable and they should both make a complete recovery in no time. She’s awake and comfortable.”  
“Oh that’s amazing news, thank you so much, what was your name?” she gushed excitedly, relieved Hermione seemed to be out of danger.  
“Healer Boot,” he replied with a smile.  
“Terry Boot?” Ginny questioned, tilting her head to the side in contemplation.  
“Yeah, we were at Hogwarts together, different years though” and he smiled once again.  
“Of course, I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you right away, thank you for everything you did for Hermione, I know she would appreciate it.”  
“Just doing my job” he reassured her before his face broke into a small smirk, “so I’m assuming it’s Ron’s?” he asked, biting his quill as he wondered.  
“No, that’s a bit complicated, we won’t get into that,” Ginny trailed off looking stressed. “So can I take her home now?” she asked quickly.  
“No, that’s the bad news I’m afraid. Although they both seem to be fine, we’re still unable to identify what caused her to collapse in the first place, so we’re going to keep her in a bit longer, probably just overnight, depending on how long it takes to find out what happened” he explained.  
“Oh,” Ginny looked downcast, “well since she’s awake, can I go see her?” she questioned.  
“Yeah absolutely, she’s a bit groggy, after effects of one of the potions we’ve given her, but you can go and see her. Just try to keep any stress to a minimum, and only one or two visitors at a time, we don’t want to risk her getting overwhelmed and stressed, it’s no good for her or the baby” he explained, before making a quick note on his clipboard.  
“Of course” she replied, before heading off quickly down the hall to the third room on the left to check in on her best friend. She slowly peeped her head around the door, and saw her sitting peacefully in the bed, looking around the room somewhat inquisitively.  
“Hermione?” Ginny asked quietly, moving in to the room slowly, not wanting to stress her out.  
“Gin!” Hermione replied shocked, “what are you doing here? How did you know I was here? You didn’t bring anyone else here did you?” she asked quickly, panic stricken.  
“No it’s just me Hermione,” she placated, “I came over after I got your letter this morning and I found you on the floor in the kitchen, so I brought you here to get checked out because I couldn’t wake you up” she explained, moving over to sit nimbly in the armchair beside the bed.

 

The girls continued to chat away throughout the morning, filling each other in on small things they had missed out on like Hermione’s pregnancy cravings and Ginny’s wedding planning, when they heard a sudden commotion coming from the hallway outside.  
“What do you mean the mother of my child is here? I don’t have a child, you must have me confused with someone else, I’m going back to work, I have no need to be here.” They heard the yelling loud and clear coming through the door, and they both paled when they heard the mediwitch’s response.  
“Mr Weasley, please keep your voice down! We are not mistaken, the mother of your child, one Hermione Granger, was admitted this morning at 11.34am, and is still here receiving treatment. As it is regarding your child we were obliged to inform you, now please, sit quietly and I will arrange for you to see her, and the healer on the case.”  
“No, you’ve misunderstood, it’s not my child, it’s my brother’s, would you let me leave please, and I’ll bring him back here.” He yelled back ,getting frustrated with the witch’s inability to listen.  
Ginny couldn’t take it any longer, seeing the panic and nerves on Hermione’s face as she bit at her fingernails. She jumped from her chair and quickly headed out into the hallway.  
“Fred what are you doing here” she asked harshly, dragging him by the arm to a quiet corner.  
“Ginny?” he asked confused, “what are _you_ doing here?”  
“It’s Hermione, I found her fainted on the floor this morning, and brought her here, they must’ve done a paternity DNA check when I refused to tell them who the father was” she muttered the last part under her breath. “Just go home Fred, I’ve got this under control, and no matter what do not say a word about this to George, promise me. Hermione’s not ready” she finished, smiling sadly at her older brother.  
“Fine Ginny, but you know I hate keeping secrets from him, he’s only just recovering from the news that he’s going to be a father as it is. And since when have you been in contact with Hermione? Don’t think I didn’t notice that you suddenly know where she’s been staying” he huffed out, “I thought we were all in this together now.”  
“I know Freddie, luckily he has you to help him, and I only just heard from her this morning, honestly, after I had seen her I was going to come to you straight away,” she smiled, pushing her brother back toward the floo stations, smirking as he shook his head at her obvious sucking up and diversion tactics.  
“Gin, you’re lucky I love you, that’s all I have to say” he replied, before stepping into the flames and waving goodbye.

  
As he flew out of the grate at the shop, he didn’t expect to see what he did, George sitting at the table with a letter in his hand and his head bowed.  
“Georgie, what’s up?” he asked quietly, not sure what the problem was.  
“I just got a letter from Mungos” he replied quickly, and Fred began to panic. “Apparently they need me in the emergency department, something about personal neglect. I thought it’d be an issue with a product gone wrong or something, but it’s only addressed to me, which is a bit odd” he explained, looking confused pushing away from the table and standing up. “Better go see what they want, eh? Probably some stupid old woman complaining about her son mixing products together again” he laughed as he stepped into the floo grate. “Back soon mate!” he said as he reached to the pot by the mantel that held their supply of floo powder.  
“George, wait!” Fred called, but it was too late, the green flames had swallowed him up and he was well on his way to the hospital.


	13. thirteen

George strolled through the entrance to St. Mungos, making his way down to the emergency ward in absolutely no hurry to deal with what was probably an angry customer wanting a refund and an undeserved apology for her child’s stupidity. To his surprise a mediwitch came running over to him the moment he pushed aside the heavy metal doors, bending over to catch her breath, puffing loudly with stress written all over her face.  
“Are you George Weasley?” she asked, wheezing slightly as she struggled to retain her composure.  
“Yes, nice to meet you, what do you need me for?” he replied in a bored tone, offering his hand for her to shake as he looked around the waiting room for the obvious signs of a prank gone wrong, a distressed and manic mother or a seriously deformed child, but was confused to see neither of those awaiting him.  
“Thank you for making your way so quickly Mr Weasley, we had a bit of an issue, case of mistaken identity, with your counterpart earlier. We were afraid the letter wouldn’t reach you soon enough and sought you out in your store, only to find your brother instead” she chucked nervously as George found himself simply getting more and more confused by the minute. “If you’ll follow me” she trailed off, setting a quick pace as she stormed down the hospital corridors, George slightly jogging in an attempt to keep up.  
He still had no idea why Fred had been here, he hadn’t mentioned it when they’d run into each other before he left, but he did leave in quite a hurry, he supposed they didn’t have much time for a chat.  
“Did you say my brother was here ma’am?” he asked politely, while also trying to get the witch to slow down a little for him to catch up and set a more comfortable pace.  
“Yes sir, obviously you could understand our mistake,” she giggled slightly still with an undertone of nerves as they finally arrived one of the mediwitch stations. She moved quickly behind the desk, flicking through paperwork as her wand tidied up behind her. “Just sit anywhere, I’ll be with you in a moment” she instructed, seemingly still a bit frazzled.

  
George unknowingly sat in the chair his sister had occupied not even an hour ago, stifling his laughter at some of the more ridiculous cases joining him in the waiting area. A small child with a foot on his forehead was laughing on the floor playing with a small dragon figurine, and next to him a young woman seemed to have sprouted two extra eyes, a joke more than likely played by her colleagues George figured, as he took in her formal attire and the glasses hanging from her neck on a gold chain.  
However he didn’t see any sign of product’s he had created, or any of the common side effects attributed to misuse of pranking products, and he was still confounded as to why Fred couldn’t have just sorted the problem if he’d already been here, they’d never had any kind of issue he couldn’t solve before.

  
“Mr Weasley?” a nasally voice called from the desk as a stumpy, older lady looked around the room. A look of recognition registered on her face when she spotted him, eyes catching on his bright red hair as he walked towards her. “Of course, makes sense now” she muttered, clucking her tongue as George looked on confused. “You got a sister boy?” Firecracker, red hair just like yours?” she asked, shuffling the papers on the desk from side to side, impatience clear on her face.  
“Yeah, Ginny” George responded, becoming more and more bewildered about what he was doing here in the hospital, let alone having to answer questions about his family. “Is she here? Is she okay?” he asked somewhat frantically, the thought of his little sister being here sick or injured crossed his mind and he began to truly worry.  
“Yes, unfortunately” she muttered the last part under her breath, but George still caught it “little witch gave me quite the serve earlier, quick tongue that one, she’s nasty” she commented as she began to write notes on the papers topping the ever growing pile.  
George’s confusion only grew, as he couldn’t fathom why both Fred and Ginny had been at the hospital that morning, and now he’d been called in, without hearing a peep from either of them. It was then he really began to stress, what if something had happened to his parents, or one of his brothers, or Harry or Teddy, they were such a tight knit family, the thought that any of them could be seriously ill was nothing short of terrifying.  
“Look, I’ve been sent this letter with no information whatsoever, I’ve turned up like I was asked and not one person will tell me a bleeding thing about what is going on here!” George’s voice was rising with every word, getting seriously frustrated and angry with the lack of communication.  
“Your floozy’s here” she muted disapprovingly and with obvious disinterest, continuing to scribble on her paperwork.  
“My what?” he asked still utterly confused, and frankly very annoyed.  
“Your sister’s here with her, room 215, down the hall thirtieth on the left, good luck.” She dismissed him and went back to her papers, leaving George in somewhat of a trance, his head felt foggy as he tried to piece together all the small pieces of information he had, and still not understanding.

He sidestepped the kid with the extra foot absentmindedly, before heading down the hall, glancing into each room nosily as he checked the numbers, still wondering why he was even here. He should’ve caught on by now, there was only one logical explanation, but when he’d been trying his hardest to keep thoughts of the baby from his mind it hadn’t even been considered as an option.  
The door of 215 was closed and the curtains on the window drawn closed. He knocked three times quickly, anxious to get inside, before slowly pushing the door open when there was no response. He found his youngest sibling perched on the end of the bed, eating a chocolate frog as she laughed, long hair flowing behind her as she tipped her head back to expose the column of her neck.  
George moved further into the room, still somehow completely unnoticed by the room’s occupants, so he coughed slightly.  
“Gin?” he asked, “What are you doing here?” he rounded the corner to see who was in the bed, but before he could see his sister had lunged at him, small hands pushing on his chest as he tripped over his feet walking backwards as she pushed him back in the direction he had come until they she was leaning against the door frame, George finding himself looking once again at the long corridor.  
“George, what are you doing here?” she had asked him obviously flustered after trying to divert his attention from the bed as she had removed him from the room.  
“Mediwitch at the desk told me I was needed in this room, got a letter at the shop, headed straight down here. No one will tell me what the reason is though” he explained, “Gin, stop pushing me out, what’s going on here?” he huffed.  
Her breath hitched in her throat, nervous as to how she was going to explain her way out of this one, panicking she reached in to close the door behind her when a small cough and a quiet voice broke the tense silence.  
“It’s okay Gin, had to happen eventually.”

  
Her arms gave way at the shock and she stumbled slightly, giving George the perfect opportunity to barge in to the room, metaphorical guns blazing.  
Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw, the world simply stopped turning when he saw Hermione sitting in the bed with her head against the wall, a pillow wedged behind her back. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, you could probably see it protruding from his sweater at that point, and his feet were rooted to the ground, the shock keeping him completely still as he lost focus on everything in the room but Hermione. At first glance, she looked the same as ever, beautiful face slightly hidden by her out of control hair hanging over her rosy cheeks, but on closer inspection he noticed the small difference, a little bump protruding from her stomach causing a lump underneath the sheets, her hands resting on top of it comfortably.

  
Everything had suddenly become so real for George, he'd known for weeks of course, but it had never felt as life-changing as this moment right here. She was pregnant, carrying his child, their child, and she was back after all this time, he was going to get a chance to know his child, and his mind was just completely blown.  
He felt a small pressure in his back, Ginny’s hand nestling into his sweater as she guided him forward into the chair by the bedside, giggling slightly at her brother’s dumbfounded and simultaneously terrified facial expression.  
“Might need to give him a few minutes ‘Mione” she explained, trying to hold in her giggles as she took a seat on the arm of his chair, winding her arm around his neck in support.

  
It felt like hours before his deep voice broke the silence, speaking to the two girls in search of answers.  
“Why are you here Hermione? Is something wrong with the baby? Gin how did you now she was here?” Once he had started the questions just kept on coming, like a flood gate breaking open, every question that had crossed his mind since entering the building suddenly came rushing out.  
Ginny realised then that Hermione didn’t actually know that they had told George, that he knew she was pregnant and that he was the father, that he knew she had taken off with nothing more than a letter and had been impossible to find. She began to panic, eyes flicking between the two of them as her hand tightened on the back of her brother’s neck.  
Hermione gave her a knowing look, coupled with a smile that allowed relief to fill her body, “George, I’ll tell you everything okay, just breathe.”


	14. fourteen

“So, as you can obviously tell, I am pregnant” she started with a nervous giggle and a somewhat sad smile. She couldn’t believe after all these weeks of running and living in denial it had come down to such a ridiculous sounding statement. She ran her hands over her protruding stomach protectively, taking a deep breath before launching into the story, not giving herself time to second guess herself. “I’m around fourteen weeks in now, so I don’t know if you’ve connected the dots but uh the way the dates work out, and my lack of sexual partners” she laughed derisively “you’re the father George” she explained somewhat bashfully, a bright blush covering her cheeks as details and images from the night that started it all came to her in vivid flashbacks. “Um, I don’t really know what else to say, at this point” she faltered, looking around the room for support or inspiration, her gaze landing on Ginny’s quiet smiling face as she gave an encouraging nod.

  
“George do you want me to just go through it from the start?” she asked softly, reaching over the side rail to touch his arm, hoping to provide some sort of comfort to the boy whose world had been completely flipped.  
“Yeah, please.” he muttered, his voice cracking slightly as he lifted his head from his hands to look at her once again before pulling his arm away to twist his hands together in nervous anticipation. Ginny began to slowly work on his incredibly tense shoulders, slowly rubbing her dainty hands across her brother’s back in an attempt to calm him and bring him back to the present moment, knowing they were only just getting started on the tale of events passed.  
Hermione sighed softly, moving into a more comfortable position, pulling her legs up underneath her and crossing them before starting to speak.  
“Well, I was at work a few weeks after the engagement party and I wasn’t feeling very well at all, and my boss said I was looking a bit pale so she sent me home to rest for the day. I still wasn’t feeling right the next day, and when I got up for work I just couldn’t do it, so I sent an owl in to the department to say I wouldn’t be coming in. After breakfast I headed here to Mungos, to get that healer check you have to get when you have a sick day’s leave, and they ran all of the usual tests, and they came back to say I was pregnant. Obviously I didn’t believe it, things with Seamus and I had been off since the party so I knew it couldn’t have been him, and when I thought back to the night we spent together, well, I could’ve sworn I would have used the contraception spell, I’m always safe, but clearly I wasn’t myself that night” she muttered, shaking her head slightly in reprimand of herself. “As soon as I left here I headed straight for muggle London and went to a chemist, they sell drugs, medication and such there; sort of like the muggle equivalent of healing potions, and they have these tests that can tell you if you’re pregnant or not. I bought a few just to make sure, sometimes they aren’t entirely accurate, but all of them were positive and said I was with child.”  
At this point George could see the strain the whole experience had caused for the poor girl, and the stress she was clearly under. She swept her hair away from her face, tying it quickly and messily in a knot atop her head before repositioning herself once again, constantly aware and cautious of the relatively new change to her body.  
“Obviously I wasn’t quite sure what to do” she whispered, choking slightly on her words as tears began to well up in her eyes. “I uh, floo called Ginny, I needed a friend to talk to, I just didn’t know what to do.”

  
George turned to look at Ginny with curiosity and some anger in his eyes, not sure how to take the news, being reminded of the betrayal and secrecy from his sister was of course upsetting and he hadn’t yet heard the exact version of events that occurred that night. Her loyalty to Hermione as a friend was however admirable as always. Hermione’s soft voice broke through his thoughts as she continued with her explanation.  
“Then Fred came over,” she muttered, and at this point George simply couldn’t take it anymore, the anger bubbling to the surface and he had to say something.  
“What do you mean Fred was there? If you knew it was mine, why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you get me to come over?” Or was it just a ‘let’s get together and not tell George’ party?” he yelled angrily, jumping up from his chair as it bounced back from the sheer force, knocking into the set of drawers beside the bed. He stormed across the room to look out the window at the city spread below, pulling his hair back from his forehead so hard it’s surprising none of it had come out in his hands.  
"George, no! That’s not at all what happened!” Hermione exclaimed completely distressed, tears flowing down her face faster than ever before.

She didn’t stop to think before leaping from the bed in an attempt to reach George and comfort him, only she fell to the floor before she could reach him, clutching her stomach and head simultaneously, clearly in agony as pain spread throughout her body.  
“Shit Hermione! You were supposed to stay in bed! You heard the healer, what are you doing?!” Ginny screamed hysterically, trying for the second time that day to lift her friend off the floor. “George! Help me!” she called to her brother, who was still fuming by the window and hadn’t even realised Hermione had moved. He quickly rushed over to the bedside, bending over and lifting her from the floor in one swift movement before dumping her back on the hospital bed, moving once again to the windowsill putting distance back between himself and the two girls before turning to speak to them again.

  
“Well, why was he there then?” he asked angrily, jumping straight back to their previous conversation, wringing his hands together.  
“He came over to borrow a book George, I sent it over to him the next day” she explained desperately, wanting nothing more than to get through to him and have him understand.  
“Right” he grunted in response, clearly accepting the explanation as he moved back to his previous seat by her bedside.  
“I promised him and Gin both that I would tell you about the baby within the next week, or they could tell you themselves, but the next day I just got scared and I ran off. I sent Fred a letter asking him not to tell you anything and not saying anything about where I had gone, and then I left.” She began crying once again, slowly shaking with silent sobs as they racked her body.  
“I went to see Seamus and tell him the truth, obviously he broke up with me, I wasn’t expecting much else really. So that was the end of our relationship, and I knew if I had ruined that relationship, and I didn’t know how you or the rest of your family were going to react, that I didn’t want to take the risk and there was really nothing left for me in the wizarding community. I just didn’t know what to do.” She began crying heavily, the feelings of isolation and loneliness from that day coming back in force, and she felt Ginny’s small hand capture her own, rubbing soothing circles over her wrist with her fingertips.  
“I drove to a muggle coffee shop I used to go to as a kid, and then I went to my parents’ house. No one has lived there since my parents went to Australia, so I set up a bunch of enchantments to keep it private and make sure no one could find me, and I’ve been living there since.” she finished up, wiping the tear tracks from her face and blowing her nose as she regained her composure, waiting with bated breath for George’s response.  
“Gin, how did you know she was here?” he asked softly, controlling his voice as he looked them both in the eyes.  
“I wrote to her” Hermione butted in, smiling to Ginny to let her know she had this one covered. “I wanted to come back, to you and to the family with no more secrets. You deserve to be a father George and I couldn’t let the baby grow up away from such a loving family, who deserve this just as much as you do. But more than anything I just couldn’t do this alone anymore, I needed support, so I sent a letter to Ginny, asking her to come over and hear what I had to say. I pulled the enchantments down just for her so that she could visit if she wanted to, and she came right away” she smiled, and the girls quickly moved to embrace in a warm hug, all their feelings of friendship and sisterhood on display for anyone to see.

  
“Then what happened? Why are you here? What’s wrong?” he questioned them somewhat impatiently, still desperately seeking answers to all of his questions.  
“I found her” Ginny responded, moving away from the bed to sit once again on the arm of her brother’s chair. “She was on the floor passed out in the kitchen when I got to her place, and I brought her straight here” she replied smiling softly before continuing. “Both her and the baby are okay the healer said, they’re just keeping her in for another night or so to run some more tests and observations to find out what caused her to faint in the first place” she explained, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

  
George nodded his head slowly, it looked as if he were physically moving the thoughts around his head as he mulled them over, trying to process all of the things he’d just heard, and wrap his head around the concept of being a father. He knew it was happening, he’d found out weeks ago, but he’d never imagined Hermione would be back, and that he’d have the opportunity to truly be a father to his baby.

‘I hope it’s a boy’ he thought, imagining backyard quidditch at the Burrow with all of the family as he taught his baby how to fly, and all the pranks and jokes he could pass on to the little bub. ‘A girl could be cute though’ he thought next, imagining a small girl in a frilly pink dress, with crazy curls like her mother but coloured like a true Weasley, he smiled as the picture flitted through his mind, ‘firecracker red’.


	15. fifteen

After a morning filled with chaos, finally a quiet calm fell across the room. Ginny really didn’t want to disrupt, but a pressing issue came to the forefront of her mind, and she couldn’t help but stress, “Uh, guys, what does this mean for the family? Are you going to tell them? Where are we going from here?”  
Hermione’s face turned ashen white as if she’d just seen a ghost, the prospect of telling her adoptive family that she was pregnant with their grandchild filled her with anxiety. Even more so, having to tell them the father was not the loyal son she’d been best friends with since she was eleven, but instead their older, prank-loving entrepreneur son with a love for chaos and humour, who until now she had never really had much interaction with. In her mind there was no happy ending to this story, and all of her original doubts and worries from when she first left the magical world returned tenfold.  
“Well, Fred already knows, so that’s someone on our side.” George’s encouraging voice broke through the silence, sounding a thousand decibels louder than it truly was. “You can tell Harry beforehand Gin, the more people who know the better it will be I think” he suggested.  
He opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he saw his sister’s eyes grow wide, mouth dropping open as she flung herself from the chair. She began racing around the room like a tiny tornado, gathering her many scattered belongings before rushing over to the bed to kiss Hermione on the head.  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can ‘Mione! I completely forgot I left Teddy at Andromeda’s hours ago,, and Harry’s going to be wondering where we are!” She was so frazzled, and didn’t even notice the equally panicked look on her friend’s face. Sure her and George had gone over the basics and had a quick chat, but she definitely did not think she was ready to be left alone with him.  
“Do you want me to tell Harry what’s happening?” she asked softly, brushing Hermione’s curls back from her face.  
“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, Gin. The more people that know before we tell the whole family the better I guess.”  
She sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach softly, with a kind smile on her face.  
“Just, don’t tell Ron okay, and make sure Harry doesn’t tell him either. I think that’s something I will have to do, or perhaps George and I should tell him together” she finished, with a completely terrified and anxious look on her face.  
George can’t help but realise the sacrifices Hermione had been going through while carrying his child. She could have avoided this whole situation, ended the entire thing without a word to anyone, but she didn’t, and he was eternally grateful. He was so glad he was going to have the chance to be a father, and although it was obviously considered by Hermione, and everyone else who was going to find out, to be a one-off drunken late night accident, George knew deep down that there could be more to it.  
He knew deep within, that he had a secret crush that had been lying under the surface, and truthfully he’d fancied the idea of the bushy-haired, brilliantly witty witch carrying his devil offspring since his seventh year at Hogwarts.

 

* * *

 

The common room was buzzing, the rain outside meant the usual trip to Hogsmeade had been cancelled, and cabin fever was slowly starting to set in. Of course the Weasley twins couldn’t pass up the opportunity to test their latest developments on a willing audience.  
“Fred, chuck us the puking pastilles mate! We’re done with the nougats over here, worked a treat!” George grinned as he called to his twin across the room. The small box of sweets he’d called for came flying toward him, but didn’t reach the destination when someone jumped between the twins and snatched it from the air, and frankly he wasn’t surprised.  
“Wow Granger, skills like that you should join us on the quidditch team!” Fred joked, laughing at the somewhat shocked and awed expression on his twin’s face.  
“What on earth do you think you’re doing George?” she yelled, completely disregarding Fred as she whirled around to face him. She waved the box in his face, her curls moving furiously with every shake of her head.  
“This is unbelievable! I cannot believe you! They are first years George! What on earth were you thinking?” her voice was continuously rising, drawing the attention of the students scattered throughout the room. “This is the end of this stuff! No more testing your dangerous products on the first years, I’ve told you this before George, honestly!” she huffed with her hands on her hips and Fred couldn’t help but notice she reminded him oddly of his mother.  
George could do nothing but gape at the young witch before him, taking particular notice of her heaving chest as she struggled to retain her breath after her long spiel of criticism and lecturing. Fred could be heard laughing in the background, but he was up next.  
“Don’t think you can get away with it either Fred! I’m not stupid, I know you’re involved as well! You need to stop this immediately.”  
At the sight of Fred’s unwavering grin and obnoxious laughter she released her final blow, “I’ll write to your mother, you know I will, I’m sure she’d love to hear all about your torture of these poor innocent students.” She smirked in satisfaction as she watched his face drop, mouth slamming closed. He jumped up from his chair, racing around the room to take back candies from all of the first years and walked over to sit by George.  
“Won’t happen again Granger, sorry mate,” he responded with a slightly sarcastic smile, but trying not to push her lest she follow through with her threat. He knew his life wouldn’t be worth living if she did.  
“Make sure it doesn’t Frederick” she responded haughtily, knowing she had won this one. “I’ll be checking up on you two,” she finished, before making her way up to the girl’s dormitory. Both of the twins watched her leave in shock and a little fascination.  
It was then Fred looked over and realised the expression on his brother’s face.  
“Best shut your pie hole Georgie, flies will get in,” he nudged his brother cheekily with a smirk, laughing as his face quickly turned tomato red, realising he had indeed been gaping at one Hermione Granger.  
“Got a thing for Granger aye George?” Fred joked, laughing as his twin’s face flashed through a multitude of emotions, jumping from lovesick, to shocked, to angry and finally embarrassed, the flush intensifying as he realised he had been caught out.  
“I’m not into Granger,” he mumbled, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried his best to avoid his twin’s questioning eyes.  
“Sure you aren’t Georgie,” Fred laughed, pushing his brother’s shoulder jokingly before walking past and ascending the stairs to the boy’s dormitory.

All George could think about was the way her hair had been flying wildly around her face as she waved her arms and yelled, the cute blush that covered her cheeks, and her heaving chest. He had it bad for cute little Hermione Granger, his little brother’s best friend.

 

* * *

 

 “George, are you okay?” Hermione asked quietly, pushing softly on his arm to wake him from his reverie.

George woke from his daze with a shock, looking around the room trying to get his bearings before he remembered he was now in St. Mungos, and his Hogwarts days were long behind him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Hermione,” he responded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t realised how much time had passed, but a quick glance out the window showed that the sun had set.  
“I might go fill Fred in on what’s happening if that’s okay with you? I sort of ran out on his before and I had no clue what was going on.” He laughed nervously, standing from his chair to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I might bring him back to see you if you’d like the company?” he asked cautiously, fiddling with the loose threads on the ends of his sleeve, the worn jumper being one of his old favourites.  
“That sounds great George, thank you” Hermione encouraged him with a small smile, and like always he was torn between looking at her beautiful face, or the hand resting comfortably on the swell of her stomach.  
He headed for the door slowly, stopping when he heard Hermione’s voice.  
“George,” she called, “you’re going to be an amazing father, I just know it.” She smiled as a dopey grin lit up his face, and he waved excitedly like a small child before leaving the room and heading out into the corridor.

He apparated back to his flat, not wanting to risk another encounter with the horrible witch at the front desk near the floo station. No wonder she said Ginny had a go at her, she was truly a wench.  
“Fred?” he called into the flat, smiling when he saw his twin sitting quietly on the couch, but the troubled look on his face caused George’s grin to falter slightly.  
“What’s up Gred?” he asked, jumping down next to his brother and laying his feet across his lap.  
“Nothing up with me mate, uh, how was it?” he asked cautiously, trying to gauge his brother’s reaction at the mention of his hospital visit.  
“All good mate, I was a bit confused and angry at first, but we talked through everything and I think it’s all going to be okay.” He finished, smiling, kicking his brother in the face playfully to express his good mood and excitement.  
“I’m gonna be a Dad, hey” he grinned laughing, “but I have to tell Mum and Dad, I think the might quite literally kill me” he shuddered visibly at the prospect of breaking the news.  
“But it’s worth it Georgie,” Fred finished, grinning when he sees his brother so happy and excited. “And obviously, you’re thrilled that it’s Granger,” he joked, nudging his brother in the ribs.  
“I can’t believe you remember that,” George groaned, blushing wildly as he rubbed a hand over his face awkwardly, trying to shield his face’s involuntary reaction from his brother’s view.  
“Admit it George, you were smitten then, and you clearly still are, and you’re over the moon you’re finally gonna have a Granger baby,” Fred laughed, jumping out of the way when his brother lunged at him.  
George missed his twin by a mile, but the blush on his face said it all as he mumbled, “shut it Fred, not funny.”


	16. sixteen

George woke early the next morning to an angry looking owl pecking at his window impatiently, a rather heavy looking package tied to his leg. He dragged himself out of bed before stumbling over to the window still half asleep before relieving the bird of the weight, sending it back out to fly off into the morning sky as the sun slowly ascended over a quiet Diagon Alley.  
Holding the package he walked out to the flat’s small kitchen after the smell of freshly cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausages infiltrated his mind.

“Mmm, Freddie, you’re the best, that smells amazing” he commented, sniffing the air dramatically as she shuffled around the corner before flopping into a chair at the dining table. He near jumped out of his skin when the responding voice was definitely not that of his brother.

“I appreciate the sentiment George, but I’d rather you call me by my own name if you don’t mind” the soft tinkling voice joked, George was shocked to see Hermione in his kitchen, and immediately rushed from the table over to her side.

“What are you doing Hermione? Why aren’t you still in St. Mungos? Are you sure it’s okay for you to be standing up and cooking right now?” the questions rushed from his mouth as he guided Hermione over to the kitchen table, forcibly lowering her into a chair and pulling the kitchen utensils from her hands, ignoring her pouting face.  
“Don’t pull that face at me Hermione, not gonna work! You just got out of the hospital! I’m sure you’re supposed to be taking it easy” he replied with a cheeky grin, tapping her softly on the head with the spatula and moving to the stove top to check on the multiple pans of food she had going.  
“George, I got discharged this morning, I think I can manage to make breakfast for us and our child” she huffed, crossing her arms as an annoyed expression took over her face.  
“Nice try Hermione, don’t try pulling the baby card with me. Sit down and relax while I finish this off, and then we can both enjoy the feast you so kindly started.”  
He smiled at the thought of ‘their’ child, and laughed at her facial expressions as she continually crossed and uncrossed her arms, trying to get comfortable while still giving George disapproving looks.  
“Did they figure out what was wrong? Why you collapsed?” George asked cautiously, flipping the pancakes in the pan quickly, turning back to face her.  
“No” she hurriedly answered, “I need to go to the bathroom,” she announced before fleeing quickly from the room, if they were living in a cartoon there would be a dust cloud left in her wake.  
The bathroom door slammed shut moments later, and it must’ve woken Fred as the next door along the hallway flung open and a dishevelled redhead moved sluggishly into the kitchen wearing only his boxers and looking as if a bomb had gone off in his room. When he caught sight of the food his eyes widened comically, his hand moved down to subconsciously rub his stomach as he zeroed in on the food spread throughout the kitchen.

He plonked himself down on a stool at the bench before reaching over and attempting to steal a piece of bacon away.  
“Georgie, you’re a saint you know that, I’m starving!” he huffed as his brother swatted his hand away from the food with a disapproving grunt.  
“Fred, no. Hermione cooked it all she’s just in the bathroom, the least we can do is wait for her before we demolish it all and she doesn’t even get a chance to eat.” He arranged all of the food onto two platters before moving it from the kitchen bench over to the dining table, ready for the taking.  
“What is Hermione doing here?” Fred asked quizzically a confused look on his face as he glanced around the apartment looking for any sign of the girl’s presence.  
“Honestly I don’t know mate, I woke up this morning and she was out here making breakfast” he answered, sitting at the table and pouring a pumpkin juice for the three of them.

The moment Hermione exited the bathroom both boy’s faces broke into a grin, excited more for the food than anything else, and quickly descended demolishing every last crumb. Hermione smiled as she watched them, she’d eaten plenty of meals with the Weasley’s before, so she knew how they were with their food, but the twins were identical in every movement, and it made every action so mesmerising. When George caught on that she was staring he quickly winked at her, laughing as the bright blush covered her cheeks.  
“Whaffs dat?” Fred asked with a mouthful of bacon, pointing at the parcel George had dumped on the chair the moment he smelt the food in the kitchen.  
“Iuno” he replied with bacon bulging in his cheeks also, reaching for the package. He swallowed his food before answering his brother properly.  
“I got it this morning, stupid bird woke me up” he shook his head as he removed the letter from the top, eyes darting quickly to the bottom of the letter he told them both “it’s from Mum.”

  
_George,_

 _I was just wondering if you and Fred would like to come over for a family lunch today. I know it’s a Saturday and that you are usually busy inventing, but I’d really love if you both could make it._  
_Ginny and Harry are bringing little Teddy, and Bill and Fleur will be along with Victoire also._  
_Apparently Ginny has some news about the wedding she is desperate to share with us all, I’m not sure what it is, I guess we will find out at lunch!_  
_Really hope to see you both._

_Love, Mum. X_

_P.S. the package is something I don’t want you to open just yet. It is from your father and I; we have been cleaning the house and found something you will want in the future. I will let you know when it is the right time to open it._

  
“Keen Freddie? Wouldn’t want to turn down a feast of Mum’s, although after this breakfast I’m not sure how much lunch I’ll be able to fit in” he laughed jokingly, sending a smile to Hermione as he folded the letter, placing it back on top of the parcel.  
“Yeah sure mate” he replied, egg yolk dripping down his chin. Hermione was giggling at the two of them uncontrollably, not used to seeing their antics when they were alone.  
“Wanna come ‘Mione?” George asked smiling, seemingly forgetting everything that had happened in the past few months. His mouth dropped open, gasping like a fish out of water when he realised. “I’m sorry! I completely forgot!”  
“It’s okay George, we have to tell them sooner or later, it is your baby after all, so why not today? Lunch at The Burrow could be just what I need” she replied with a convincing smile. Inside her heart was racing at a million miles an hour, and panic was truly starting to set in as she realised she had no idea what she was going to tell everyone, or what their reactions would be.  
“Great. I’ll send a letter back to Mum then,” he smiled, standing up from the table to grab a piece of parchment and a quill from the kitchen bench.  
“Should I tell her you’re coming ‘Mione? I think we should just rock up with you if I’m honest. Otherwise she’ll get suspicious and turn up here uninvited before it’s even time for lunch, and I think we’re going to need some time to plan what we’re going to say” he laughed nervously, tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck.  
“I agree George, just tell her you and Fred will be there” she replied, a lot quieter than she had been throughout breakfast, twisting her hands underneath the table.  
George quickly penned the letter.

  
_Mum,_  
_We’d both love to see you for lunch, no invention can ever compare to the culinary talents of the woman who brought us into the world!”_  
_See you around 12,_  
_Gred and Forge_

 

George summoned the twins’ owl and quickly tied the letter to his leg, releasing him with strict instructions to head straight to The Burrow, no detours.

“Alright ‘Mione, we need to talk tactics, Freddie, you’ll be on hand with a distraction at all times, yeah?” he asked, grinning.

“Course, mate, my area of expertise” he grinned, before taking his plate over to the sink to rinse. “I’m off to have a shower, play nice and play clean kiddies” he winked, then sauntered down the hall to the bathroom.

Hermione didn’t think she’d ever blushed so hard, her face was easily twice as red as any tomato she had ever seen, and she could feel the heat coming off her cheeks.

“So, we’re dating okay?” George started, laughing when Hermione choked on her juice, spluttering as she tried to clear her airways whilst glaring at him at the same time. He leaned over to pat and rub her back, trying to relieve her.

“George! I know I’m already pregnant, but that is definitely not the way to ask me out!” she replied once she could breathe.

“I just meant so Mum doesn’t get so angry. When I ask you out, you’ll know about it” he winked, laughing as she blushed once again.

“So what’s our story then” she asked quietly.

“Well, I find with these things it’s best to stick as close to the truth as you possibly can. We got together at Ginny’s engagement party, I’d just broken up with Alicia, and we’ll say you’d broken up with Seamus already too. So we got to talking, and realised how similar we really were and that we really got along. The sadness of our broken hearts combined with that muggle champagne altering our inhibitions led to us being here, and now we have a baby weasler on the way. We’ll say that we decided the next day that we wanted to give dating a go, and that we dated on the low for a few weeks. When you found out you were pregnant you were worried because it was so early in our new relationship, and so you took off, and the rest is true history” he smiled, quite proud of his spontaneous back story.

“What is a weasler?” she asked with a confused expression.

“After that whole story, that’s all you have to ask me? It’s a combination of our last names, duh” he replied, smiling all the same.

“Sounds good George, honestly, I think you’ve covered everything and we haven’t left any holes.” You could see the cogs whirring in her brain as she ran over the story from every angle.  
“So, I guess I better go home and get ready for lunch then” she stood up from the table, waving her wand to send all of the dishes to the sink to wash. “What time should I meet you back here? Or do you want to just meet at your Mum’s?” she asked nervously.

“I have an idea” he responded smiling, “it may seem a little crazy but hear me out before you say anything. What if, you go home, get your stuff, and then bring it all back here and move in with Fred and I?”

“me and Fred” she automatically corrected before realising what he had said. “Move in here? With you and Fred? Why?” she asked, shocked and frankly a bit confused.

“It makes sense doesn’t it? We’re supposed to be seriously dating, you’re carrying my baby, and regardless of our true or fake relationship status, I want to look after you both, and be here at any time you or the baby may need me. That’s a lot easier to do if we’re living under the same roof I think,” he smiled nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for her response.

“George, I don’t know about this … I mean, I totally understand all of your points, I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that we don’t really know each other all that well, and you guys have such a good dynamic going here, and the flat is just the right size for the two of you … I’m just not sure if it’s really a good idea.” she seemed stressed, and he couldn’t deny that everything she was saying made perfect sense, but he just knew that this would end up being the right decision in the end.

“How about this, we make it a trial period, we’ll give it two weeks, and if it isn’t working out then we can find another alternative, what do you think?”

He seemed hopeful, and truthfully Hermione was coming around to the idea of staying here in the flat with the twins, there was no denying that they were so much fun to be around, and with the pregnancy progressing she wasn’t sure she wanted to be living alone any longer.

“Okay George, I’ll move in, we’ll give it a test run and see how it goes” she smiled. “I’ll go and organise my things and I’ll be back in half an hour or so” her smile had just continued to grow, and she couldn’t deny that this was her first true smile in a long time, she was feeling properly settled after so long. She leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek before apparating out of the flat.

 

George stood stuck to the floor, unable to move from his position with a hand held to his cheek, exactly where Hermione’s lips had been pressed only moments before.

“You got it bad mate” Fred called, waking George from his reverie and laughing at his embarrassed expression.

“She’s moving in” he laughed, overjoyed at the strange turn the morning had taken.

“And where is she going to sleep, genius?” Fred asked, bumping into his shoulder.

“With me” George grinned, rubbing his stomach slowly as if trying to ground himself again.

“Good luck with that mate” Fred scoffed, walking over to his bedroom and closing the door.

The distinct pop of apparition echoed throughout the flat, and George smiled when he saw Hermione standing with her extendable bag in the middle of his living room.

“Leave your stuff there ‘Mione, we’ll sort it out after lunch okay?” he asked smiling, grasping her hand as he prepared to side-along apparate with her over to lunch.

“Fred, we’re leaving, hurry up!” he called as his brother emerged from his room, cocking his eyebrow at the soon-to-be parents holding hands on the rug by the fireplace.

  
The three apparated together, landing just outside the wards of The Burrow, they strolled to the front door, laughing and joking together as they kicked through the freshly laid snow that covered the ground.  
They knocked on the door, and Hermione felt as though she could vomit, but to her side George didn’t think his smile could get any bigger. After what seemed like hours the door finally cracked open, and Mrs Weasley’s face lit up with the brightest smile of all.

“Hermione! You’re back!” she exclaimed, wrapping the small girl in the tightest of hugs, so glad to finally have her back with the family. “You’re pregnant!” she shouted, shocked, as she recognised there was something out of the ordinary protruding between them. She stepped back into the house slowly, moving to sit on a chair at the dining table, struggling to believe what was right in front of her eyes.

“You’re going to have a new grandchild soon Mum” George responded, moving over to hold Hermione from behind, letting her know he was there for her while also taking the opportunity to rub his hands affectionately over her baby bump.

Mrs Weasley’s eyes widened, and they all knew they were in for a very long lunch.


	17. seventeen

“I just, I don’t understand” Mrs Weasley whispered, running her hand along the back of the chair she had landed on in a fluster, facing her middle son and her adopted daughter.  
“Well Mum, when a boy and a girl love each other very much …” Fred started with a snort, but the look on his mother’s face showed she was in no mood for jokes. Her eyes flitted quickly between the three of them, trying to decide if this was all some big prank they thought would be funny, but the clear horror and discomfort on the young girl’s face assured her it was anything but. She had to ask though, knowing the warped sense of humour her twins had been gifted with.  
“Have you and Fred decided to pull some horrid prank, George? Because dragging Hermione into this is really quite rude and unacceptable. I thought I raised you better. How did you find her anyway? Have you known where she’s been all along? You know your sister has been worried sick!” she rambled, it seemed once the words had started there was no stopping them until everything on her mind had been unleashed on the three in front of her. If anyone had thought it was a joke earlier, it was clear now that it was definitely not.  
“Mum, just calm down, please, you’re making this more stressful than it needs to be. We’ll explain everything to everyone over lunch. We don’t want to tell this story a million times over just be excited, you can start knitting some cute little booties because there’s a baby on the way, and it’s going to be your grandchild.” He smiled, moving over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before walking back to place his hand on the small of Hermione’s back.  
“Come on ‘Mione, let’s go find Ginny,” he grabbed onto her hand quickly, pulling her from the room before his mother got the chance to protest.

They clearly didn't think their excuse through, as the moment they left the kitchen Ginny entered through the back door of the house, not getting a moment to breathe before she was commandeered by her mother and told to spill any details she had of Hermione's sudden reappearance and apparent pregnancy.  
"Ginny, what in Merlin's name is going on! Hermione's pregnant? Did you know about this?" she blurted out before she had even had the chance to sit down.  
"Mum, I knew, I just didn't want to tell a story that wasn't mine to tell. I went over to see Hermione the other day and I had to take her to Mungo's and it's all kind of just snowballed from there," she revealed, subconsciously moving back away from her irate mother.  
"You had to take her to St. Mungo's?!" She questioned shocked and concerned, "those two have a lot to explain when lunch is over ..." she muttered, heading back into the kitchen to finish off the food preparations. Ginny sighed in relief, quickly heading out to the yard to see what her brothers were up to in the shed before she could be questioned any further.

As soon as they rounded the corner Hermione quickly pulled her hand from George’s grasp, wrapping them around her middle as she glanced nervously at the walls around them, missing the look of disappointment that crossed his face at the loss of contact.  
“She’s suspicious already George.” Hermione whispered, running her hands over her slightly bulging stomach as she began to pace the hallway back and forth. “She’s going to see right through this whole story, you know. We need to think of a reason for lying, because she’s going to realise. Maybe I should just tell her the truth, it’s all my fault anyway, I cannot believe this is happening right now.” She mumbled in a panic, continuing to pace completely frazzled, as her hair flew behind her, seemingly sensing her distress. George grabbed her shoulders stopping her in front of him, and turning her so they were face to face.  
“I’m not going to let anything happen to you Hermione, we’re in this together now, I’ll look out for you; both of you, always, I promise.” He pulled her in close for a hug, feeling her exhale into his collar as he felt the stress slowly melt from her shoulders. He couldn’t help but enjoy the moment, breathing her in and memorising the feeling, knowing he hadn’t felt this at home and complete in a long time, but of course it had to be ruined. The thunderous footsteps on the stairs above them should’ve been a warning, but there was no missing the roaring voice screaming down at them.  
“HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WITH GEORGE! SERIOUSLY! MY BROTHER? AND YOU’RE PREGNANT?” the bellows could be heard throughout the entire house, and probably the next three towns over, as a fuming Ronald Weasley began his speedy descent down the staircase to reach the living room.  
“Ronald, keep your voice down, please, I don’t have to answer to you” she hushed, shocking George who was just about to step in, but stopped when he felt Hermione backing closer to him, seeking comfort and support.

It seemed Mrs Weasley had a perfect knack for timing, calling “lunch is ready” the exact moment Ron reached the landing and began striding toward Hermione.  
Quickly, George wrapped her up in his arms, guiding her toward the kitchen table before leading her to the seat placed between himself and Fred.  
“Don’t worry ‘Mione, I told you I’d look after you.” He whispered.  
Fred who had obviously overheard the entire saga chimed in with a smile, “Where would be safer than between the two most handsome men at the table?” he laughed with a wink, nudging her shoulder and offering her the support she needed subtly through his light-hearted but loaded and meaningful words.

As the rest of the family members began to filter in, more and more shocked looks and calls were directed Hermione’s way and with each one she shrunk into herself more, the nerves clearly getting a hold of her. Luckily since she was seated, none of the latecomers had realised the biggest news of her return yet, simply welcoming her home with constant queries of where she had been.  
“It’s so wonderful to have all of my family here for a Saturday lunch, such a special occasion” Mr Weasley started wistfully lifting his goblet, remaining blissfully unaware of the bomb that was due to be dropped at any moment. “To both my biological and adopted children and grandchildren” he started, with a wink to Harry and Hermione, “I’m thankful for everything we have, after everything we have been through and suffered in these past years, there is nothing more important than love, family, and friendship. With that I’d like to propose a quick toast, to my family, shall the Weasley’s, and all of our extended family branches, continue to be an honourable and supportive family. Cheers.” With this everyone at the table raised their goblets, glasses and sippy-cups, young Victoire and Teddy at the corners of the table each waving their hands in attempt to mimic the symbolic gestures of their older relatives.  
“To new beginnings” Harry returned, beaming at the people who had shown him love, and what it meant to be part of a family from his first year at Hogwarts. Once again everyone raised their glasses in sentiment, Ron sitting stoic as he fumed silently, staring at his empty plate.  
“Ginny dear, I believe you called us all here because you had an announcement to make?” Mrs Weasley prodded, asking the question everyone wanted the answer to.  
“I sure do!” she grinned, jumping up from her seat as it scraped the wooden floor behind her. “As you all can quite obviously see, our best friend, sister, and daughter Hermione is back!” she squealed with excitement, grinning at her friend as she couldn’t help but applaud. “So yes family, this announcement is what you are all probably assuming, and Hermione I do hope you’ll agree, that the only fitting and perfect maid of honour for my wedding, is the one and only Hermione Granger, and I’m so glad you’re back!” she ran over to hug the girl from behind, kissing her on the cheek before returning to her seat next to her fiancée. Hermione couldn’t help but smile and nod, humbled by the offer, but nervous to speak up at the chance the questions toward her would start up again. The rest of the family smiled and cheered at the moment, tears welling up in many eyes across the table as they were quickly blinked away.  
“Now everyone dig in before it gets cold!” Mrs Weasley chimed in, and if she was slightly choked up, nobody dared mention it, but it was paired with a harsh look to George, one that simply said ‘you haven’t got out of explaining yourself, just you wait’.  
George swallowed the dry lump in his throat, before taking part in the war with his brothers for the most pieces of roast chicken.

Once all her children had been well fed, and the food left on the table was minimal, Mrs Weasley coughed slightly to get the attention of her rowdy guests.  
“George, I believe you also have something you need to share with the family also?” she suggested, with a slightly anxious and somewhat foreboding tone.  
“Indeed I do Mum!” George shouted, with false bravado, as quiet whispers broke out across the table, most of them not knowing what was to come.  
“Okay, so, as you all realise Hermione’s back, which of course is awesome, and we have some amazing news to share” he knew he had to just spit it all out in one go and get it over with – like ripping off a band aid, no point prolonging the torture. “Firstly, we are happily dating and have been for a few months now,” he smiled down to Hermione, squeezing her shoulder tightly as she looked like she was going to be sick. Shouts of congratulations broke out across the table, as the family looked on still somewhat confused. “However, that is not all, family!” George rolled on, “Being a Weasley twin, I don’t like to do things by halves, and saying this I would like to also let you know that Hermione is three months pregnant, with my child.” With this he quickly retreated to his chair, and chaos broke out in the Weasley kitchen, each of the brothers – bar Ron – jumping up to congratulate the oldest of the twins, as the women cooed and smiled at Hermione, so excited to hear of a new little one entering the already ginormous brood. Mrs Weasley could be heard blubbering at the end of the table ‘my baby boy is all grown up’ as Mr Weasley held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth in a warm embrace.

Suddenly Ron stood from his chair, kicking it away fiercely. “Yeah, great, happy families and all that. I love how you just skipped over the fact that you’ve been together pretty much as long as she’s been pregnant, oh and the little fact that she’s been missing for the past two months!” The constant buzz throughout the kitchen quickly died out as Ron’s booming voice echoed off the walls, as harsh as Ron’s accusations were, nobody could deny that they were all true, and once again all focus was on the young pair in the middle of the table, an not for a good reason this time.

George and Hermione took turns recounting their planned back-story, with a few interjections from Fred, and it seemed the family accepted their fauxmance, being shocked, but undeniably happy for the new couple. It was no surprise that Ron simply stormed outside of the house, apparating away, presumably back to his own house to stew in anger.  
“I’m just so happy” Mrs Weasley mumbled, as she rose from her seat, rushing down the table to pull them both into a suffocating hug. “Oh Hermione, dear! You’re so thin! You can’t be eating enough! I’ll have to send you home with a week’s worth of meals! Oh and Ginny told me about the hospital dear, did you ever find out what was wrong?” she asked kindly, pushing Fred from his seat so she could be closer to the young girl.  
“I’m fine Mrs Weasley, honestly, they aren’t sure what happened, I must’ve just been too hot, or dehydrated or something” she smiled nervously, hoping the older woman would accept her lies for truth.  
"Oh of course! That can be quite common at your age, especially in first pregnancies, you’ll need to make sure you’re taking care of yourself from here on in! Between Fleur and myself I’m sure we can help you with and questions you might have.” She smiled softly, “Can’t have anything going wrong now can we? It’s just so lucky that Ginny found you when she did! I think you should move back in here for the rest of your pregnancy love, so we can help look after you Hermione, we don’t want you to be alone and risk something happening again” she suggested smiling. She was clearly reeling with joy after realising she would have another child to look after in her nest once again.  
“Oh, that’s so kind of you to suggest Mrs Weasley” Hermione mumbled, clearly nervous and somewhat uncomfortable. “It’s just, I agreed to move in with George, only just this morning actually, and well, I think it will be for the best After all, I wouldn’t want him to miss any important moments in the pregnancy” she smiled slightly, rubbing her hands over her stomach once again. She’d begun to notice she was doing this a lot lately, the moment the baby was brought up, or even if her mind began to wonder, her hands would immediately find the little human growing inside of her.  
“If you think that’s for the best, Hermione, I’m not really sure about it” Mrs Weasley seemed dubious as she looked over at her son letting off little fireworks in front of Teddy, causing him to cackle loudly. “You must make sure they’re looking after you properly dear, and if you ever need anything you know I’m always here. I have given birth to seven children of my own, as you know!” she laughed heartily, moving away from the table as her family slowly began leaving to head back to their own homes.

After they had finally kissed everyone goodbye, and accepted all of their best wishes, and distracted Mrs Weasley from her offer to come over and babyproof the flat, the twin’s and Hermione side-along apparated together back to the shop before ascending the stairs to her new home. She couldn’t help but smile as she sunk into the incredibly comfortable burgundy loveseat they had placed in front of the fire that had been roaring since the early morning.  
The warmth and the bright glow of the flames settled any doubts she had in her stomach, as she watched the embers float within the old and worn fireplace.  
George made his way over quietly, smiling at her as he lifted her feet before plunking down on to the couch beside her, pulling her feet back into his lap as she hummed in contentment at the new sensation of his hands working the tension from her soles.  
“Sorry George, I’ll move all my things out of the living room and into my room soon, I’m just so bloody exhausted, what a long day, I just need to get off my feet for a little while. That feels amazing though” she smiled softly, stretching out like a Cheshire cat.  
“That’s fine ‘Mione, take your time. Uh, there’s just one thing I kind of forgot, there’s only two room’s here in the flat, so uh, I thought we would share?” he asked her cautiously, slowly rubbing his hands to move up along her calves. He couldn’t help but notice the small gasps coming from the curly-haired witch as he hit the muscles that were pulled tight, trying not to let it affect him the way it would if they were in a different setting.  
“Oh, yeah that’s fine George” she smiled blissfully, “is there room in there for a bed each?” she continued, clearly oblivious to the situation at hand.  
“Hermione, I mean, we’ll have to share the bed,” he continued nervously.  
“Oh,” she replied, just as nervously, obviously having not even considered that to be an option. The shock and worry was written on her face, and her eyes widened when they met his, both clearly remembering the last time they had shared a bed, as their eyes both darted to stare at the baby bump protruding between them.


End file.
